


Shameless Anime Smut

by mtriestowrite



Category: Haikyuu!!, Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime), 僕のヒーローアカデミア | Boku no Hero Academia | My Hero Academia
Genre: Aftercare, Age Play, Age Regression/De-Aging, Aged-Up Character(s), Anal Beads, Anal Fingering, Anal Play, Anal Sex, Bathroom Sex, Blow Jobs, Bondage, Bottom Akaashi Keiji, Bottom Bakugou Katsuki, Bottom Midoriya Izuku, Bottom Todoroki Shouto, Bottom Yuri Plisetsky, Clothed Sex, Cock Rings, Daddy Kink, Dirty Talk, Discipline, Doctor Kink, Doctor/Patient, Dom/sub, Domestic Discipline, Dubious Consent, Extremely Dubious Consent, Feminization, Fingerfucking, First Time, First Time Blow Jobs, Forced Feminization, Forced Orgasm, Gay Sex, Humiliation, Kirishima says Bro during sex, Locker Room, Loss of Virginity, M/M, Masturbation in Bathroom, Multi, Non-Consensual Bondage, Non-Consensual Spanking, Non-Consensual Touching, Overstimulation, Parent/Child Incest, Praise Kink, Prostate Examinations, Prostate Massage, Public Sex, Punishment, Rape/Non-con Elements, Rimming, Rope Bondage, Semi-Public Sex, Sex Toys, Sex Toys Under Clothing, Spanking, Sugawara is a thirsty hoe, Threesome - M/M/M, Top Bokuto Koutarou, Top Kirishima Eijirou, Top Todoroki Enji | Endeavor, Top Victor Nikiforov, Top Yagi Toshinori | All Might, Underage Sex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-15
Updated: 2020-10-31
Packaged: 2021-03-09 05:20:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 12
Words: 40,595
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27029506
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mtriestowrite/pseuds/mtriestowrite
Summary: Several one shots of different anime characters in sexual situations for Kinktober.
Relationships: Akaashi Keiji/Bokuto Koutarou, Bakugou Katsuki & Yagi Toshinori | All Might, Bakugou Katsuki/Kirishima Eijirou, Bakugou Katsuki/Midoriya Izuku/Todoroki Shouto, Katsuki Yuuri/Victor Nikiforov/Yuri Plisetsky, Kirishima Eijirou/Todoroki Shouto, Midoriya Izuku/Yagi Toshinori | All Might, Sawamura Daichi & Sugawara Koushi, Sawamura Daichi/Sugawara Koushi, Todoroki Enji | Endeavor/Todoroki Shouto
Comments: 9
Kudos: 230





	1. Introduction

**Author's Note:**

> Hi, everyone! I am a bit late for Kinktober, but that won't stop me. Listed below are the main ships and kinks addressed. Head to the chapter to see more detailed tags and content warnings. 
> 
> Good reading and good Kinktober for everyone!

See each chapter for specific tags or warnings

Part one:

C. 1 Intro and ships.  


C. 2 Midoriya/ Yagi : Doctor/patient

C. 3 Kirishima/Bakugou: Daddy kink

C.4 Shouto/Enji: Forced spanking, public spanking

C. 5 Shouto/ Enji/ Kirishima: Feminization, semi public

C. 6 Todoroki/Bakugou/Midoriya: Little Space, threesome, spanking. 

C. 7 Bakugou/Yagi: Overstimulation. Forced orgasm. Bondage

C. 8 Midoriya/Yagi: Doctor/patient part 2, mirror sex, loss of virginity

C. 9 Bokuto/Akaashi: Public sex, first time sex

C. 10 Kirishima/Bakugou: Clothed sex, locker room

C. 10 Yuri/Yuuri/Victor: Threesome. Daddy/Mommy Kink. Discipline

C. 11 Daichi/Sugawara: First time. Toys. Begging.

I am not great with planning, so I'll finish all of these, and then update the intro for new kinks/ships. Do you have something in those fandoms you would like to read? Comment and I'll see what I can do!


	2. The Medical Examination

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ship: Toshinori Yagi/ Midoriya Izuku  
> Tags: Doctor/Patient. Underage!Midoriya. Doctor!All Might.
> 
> Warning: This got a bit too long, so I cut it in half, and will post a second part later. They can each be read individually or as a two-parter.

CHAPTER ONE:THE MEDICAL EXAMINATION

“And what are your sex habits?” Toshinori Yagi, mostly known as All Might, asked. 

Midoriya blinked, wondering if he had heard the doctor correctly. And if he did, what would be the right answer. All Might’s clinic and training center for athletes was respected world wide, headed by the Yagi, a doctor who took young students and shaped them completely, taking care of their training, diet, and oversaw any risks to their health.

Now that same Doctor was sitting at a desk across from him in the clinic, asking questions about Midoriya’s medical history. And well… Sex history. Which he had none. Never being able to orgasm by himself. 

“I…” Midoriya started unable to look at the older man. “Heh.. I..” 

All Might showed his best smile.

“Young Midoriya. There is nothing to be embarrassed about, everything you say will stay between you and me. I take patient/doctor confidentiality very seriously, even if you don't become my patient for the long run. “

If Midoriya wanted to get into the training center and be taken under his wing, like so many of his heroes, he would need to pass several exams, including the medical one that All Might himself supervised.

“I..” he blushed, unable to form coherent thoughts on the subject.

“Don’t mind.” Toshinori said. “We’ll have a lot of time tonight. My usual plan is for us to do a general check up, and during or after you can ask me any question, and tell me if there is something you are worried about. Are you ready?”

“Yes.” Midoriya said, voice still trembling after being caught by surprise with the sex question.

“Good. The door to the usual room my patients used to change is stuck.” Yagi said. “So if you could just stand and take off your clothes, and remain only in your underwear, we’ll start.” 

The thing about the door wasn't exactly true, but after seeing the boy’s shy manor, Toshinori couldn't help but want to see what would happen if he forced the boy out of his shell just a little bit. 

Midoriya swallowed and nodded, unable to speak. His heart was pumping so fast he like it was about to burst through his chest. Not only would he be thoroughly examined by the handsome and muscular doctor, but he would also have to do it while barely wearing anything. 

He turned his back to All Might, trying to make this as little embarrassing as possible for himself, and took off his shirt and pants.

All Might smiled as the younger boy faced the wall. Its fine, All Might told himself, I will get him out of his shell slowly. 

As the boy carefully folded his previous clothes, All Might couldn't help but let his hand wander near his crotch. A bad habit, but Midoriya’s pure and innocent form caught him by surprise. 

“Well, well,” he said, smiling. “Lets start with the usual check ups. Sit on the bed for me, young Midoriya.”

The doctor’s office was simple, the desk with a computer, a closed door behind it, a bed facing the wall adorned long curtains that went all the way to the floor. 

Midoriya, still feeling his face warm, having to come with terms that yes, that man would be able to see so much of his body, obeyed, sitting on the table wearing nothing but black boxers.

Toshinori checked the boy’s heart and breathing, going over all the traditional requirements, occasionally making questions on his diet and daily practices. In which Izuku replied in almost a whisper, looking away from the Doctor. Midoriya had always felt way too vulnerable, too exposed around doctors. 

Toshinori wanted to ask the boy many questions, such as how often he masturbated, if he did it at all, and did he watch something specific in order to do so? But considering Izuku’s innocent and shy behaviour, he decided to try something else. 

“Well, you seem to be strong and healthy enough for your age so far. Before we move into the next part, how about this? You are making me feel almost useless as a doctor if I can't help you. How about you make me a random sex heath question? Any question at all. Even if you already know the answer. Just to make me feel I am not just a machine to take your blood pressure. How about you help me?”

Midoriya looked at his eyes for the first time, if it was for the older man, he could make an effort. Allmight continued smiling. 

Midoriya looked back to his knees.

“People at school, the boys there, they talk about touching themselves… Is it.. Normal?”

Izuku blushed, thinking he probably made the stupidest question ever, but right above him, All Might only smiled. 

“What a great question, young Midoriya, you are doing well today. Yes, it is perfectly normal, especially at your age. Will you be a good boy again and tell me if you are having any problem with that?“

What a great question. You are doing well. Be a good boy. Those words messed with Midoriya’s mind and for a moment all he wanted was more of it. 

“I am… not sure I am doing it right. I tried and it hurt. Is that normal?” Midoriya asked.

“It happens. But it's great that you asked me before we move into the next stage of exams, since I will need you to take your underwear for us to continue the examination, and I’ll see what I can do to help.”

Midoriya blushed even more, unable to look up, he asked:

“Do… I have to? Isn't this enough?” 

“Yes.” Yagi’s voice was now stern, without a hint of emotion. “For now, I am your doctor. Or would you rather I took it off myself?”

Midoriya gulped in embarrassment and reminded himself why he was there, to get the man’s approval and be taken under his wings.

He took off his underwear, the final barrier between him and the doctor’s eyes, and the only thing that had been protecting his dignity, now gone. 

Yagi who pressed a large hand against Izuku’s shoulder and said, his voice low:

“Thank you, young midoriya. You are doing very well today.”

Izuku's heart skipped a beat. He looked down, unsure what to say.

But the most embarrassing part of it all was that he was semihard, and there was nothing he could do about it. Both him and Toshinori could see it. Had it been the man’s muscular build that awakened something in him? Had it been all the sex talk? Izuku knew he never felt so ashamed his entire life. 

Toshinori took off his gloves, and placed one of his hands on the pocket of his white coat, where he always kept his lube. 

“Are you embarrassed, young Midoriya?” Toshinori asked. 

Izuku nodded. 

Toshinori made a point of doing what he had been eager to do since he first saw the shy boy. The doctor brushed the hair out of his face, and patted his head. Seeing the semi hard cock, his suspicions about the timid kid started to be proven correct. 

“There is nothing wrong with that. But I need to see if everything here is responding and working in the way it's supposed to.”

Before Izuku could reply, a lubed hand wrapped around the base of his small penis, and moved all the way to the tip. With his thumb, Toshinori made circular movements around the small head that increased in size slightly, becoming harder. All Might couldn't help salivating as he watched. Midoriya Izuku had boner, and what a cute one it was. 

He couldn't stop looking while he stroked it. It wasn't large, like his. It was just below average, making it a beautiful and cute little dick. One that Toshinori could only continue to stroke with one hand. 

“Does anything hurt, young Midoriya?”

He continued stroking, up and down, making sure his fingers danced around the tip, playing with the foreskin.Yagi looked up to see Izuku was covering his face, and biting his lip, trying not to make a sound.

Still teasing the boy’s penis, Yagi used his free hand to touch the boy’s lips. 

“If you bite like that, you could hurt yourself. Please, young Midoriya, you can show how you feel. You were doing so well before.“

The boy stopped biting his lip right as All Might played with the head of his cock and he let out a gasp of pleasure. 

“Does it hurt?” All Might asked again, his mouth thirsting. 

“Ngn.. No.” He said moaning under his breath.

Yagi thought he was about to lose all control with that sound. It wasn't loud, the boy was still shy and embarrassed to have his most private and intimate parts played with by someone else, quite possibly for the first time. But it was so real, he couldn't help but pick up the pace a bit, and with his left hand, he touched the Izuku’s balls. 

Again the boy moaned, even louder this time.

“All.. Mi.. Might..” Izuku moaned, trying to say something. Yagi had a feeling Izuku had to be close.

He wanted to get this over with, but stopped himself, there was more to be examined. Slowing the pace again, and stopping before the boy would be close to cumming. 

“This area here,” he very slowly traced the area in which the foreskin ended, “is very sensitive. Next time you try to masturbate, try to go lightly on it. I have a feeling you may have tried with too much strength and felt some pain due to how sensitive it was.” 

‘So.. Sorry.” Midoriya said. 

“Dont worry, my boy. You are doing good. You can learn from what I am doing and repeat by yourself. I can tell your body is very sensitive.” 

To prove his point Toshinori pulled on the foreskin very lightly. 

‘Is.. ahh… Is that bad?” Midoriya asked. 

“No, not all.” Yagi said, wondering what the boy would taste like. “It's a good thing. You took good care of your body, and it's rewarding you with a sensitivity, to feel pleasure when touched. Now, will you lay on your back for me?”

Midoriya laid down, so happy with the praise he felt like tears were about to fall. 

“Now,” Yagi continued. “I am going to check the sensitivity of your chest and nipples.”

Midoriya looked at him, wide eyed, he wasn't a girl, how could he…

Long and thick fingers brushed his chest and massaged right around his nipples without touching them at first and Izuku got even harder, if that was possible. He felt something leak from his penis, but in that position it was hard to see what it was. He looked away in embarrassment. 

Seeing the response, each of Yagi’s hand took a single niple and played with them as he saw fit. He circled around the areola, seeing how delicate it was. Held the tiny nubs between his fingers and pulled as Izuku squirmed with his touch. All Might twisted every niple carefully, seeing the reactions, how Izuku moved, and moaned.

“Has anyone ever done this sort of thing to you?” Toshinori asked. ” Or have you?”

Midoriya shook his head vehemently, still trying to avoid the doctor's glaze. 

With his eyes closed, Midoriya continued to feel one hand playing with the boy’s sensitive chest, but the other went back to stroking his penis. 

“What you are feeling here.” Yagi said, touching the thing that was coming out of him. “Is just precum, It will be released once you feel excited.”

Midoriya grunted, covering his blushing face. One hand twisting his nipple, the one playing with the head of his cock was too much.

All Might started to lose control of himself. The way the boy squirmed with every touch, the way he moaned under his breath, ashamed of the pleasure he was being given from a stranger. If he had been holding onto this for so long, with the amount of precum that leaked from the tiny head, Yagi knew the signs of how close the boy ought to be. And the Doctor moved, changing positions, and pressed his lips around on the tip of Midoriya’s small cute cock and sucked. 

“WAH!” Izuku screamed as he orgasmed on his doctor’s mouth.

Something else was coming out of him, something that wasn't precum, and waves of pleasure hit through him as that small part of him was being covered in saliva and sucked on. 

But as the flood stopped, Yagi kept on sucking and sucking, his tongue going over the most sensitive part on his body. 

Midoriya tried to move away, to get his hips safe, due to how extreme and sensitive all his body felt, but he couldn't. One of All Might’s hands was holding his hip, keeping the boy in place as the Doctor went over his overstimulated penis with his mouth. Izuku couldn't even think anymore, all he felt was the warm mouth on him. 

“Too.. Ngh….Much…” He said between his teeth.

With one final lick, Yagi let go of the boy’s cock and hips.

Immediately, Midoriya sat up, pulling his knees close to his chest and lowering his head. 

“You… Were not supposed to do that.’ He said, barely a whisper.

Yagi brushed the boy’s green colored hair, still tasting him in his tongue. 

“Thank you for giving me your first orgasm. I know you are sensitive, but if you want to train under my guidance, you’ll need to get used to this sort of thing. Plus I had to make sure you wouldn't get the bed too dirty.”

Midoriya’s head was still being flooded with the sensations.

“Do you do this to all your patients?” He asked.

“When young boys like you need to be taught how to do certain things, like masturbation, I show them. It's my responsibility as a Doctor to look over their sexual health of course. Holding it all in for too long isnt good, so if one cant come by himself, I will take care of it. But, my boy, swallowing it… That was because you are very special, Midoriya Izuku.” 

The boy covered his face with his hands, floored with embarrassment, after having his most intimate places touched and after coming in his doctor’s mouth. But hearing the doctor said he found him to be special made everything worse. 

“Thank… You, Doctor.” He said, his voice breaking. 

“You are a good boy, Izuku. But there is still one final exam I have to do.“

All Might walked away and opened the curtains. In reaction, Midoriya covered him now soft dick with his hands, expecting to be a window under the curtains, but only found a large mirror hanging on the wall. 

“Lay on your elbows and knees facing the mirror, young Midoriya.”

And he tried to, but his knees were still weak, shaking from the overstimulation. 

Yagi licked his lips. The boy had a perfect bubble butt. He could have spent years just admiring it. 

“Why is that? What now?” Midoriya asked, knees still shaking. 

“I would like to watch your reactions very closely, young Midoriya, and since you have a habit of not speaking, I want you to keep looking in the mirror, where I can monitor your expressions better. Now I have to see if everything is right with your prostate. Do you know what that is?”

He shook his head, seeing his cheeks reddened in the mirror. 

Their school taught barely anything about sexual health, considered a taboo topic at their age. 

“Its also somewhere you might like to stimulate in order to orgasm, so, along with the examination, I show you how to do it properly to avoid you getting hurt in the future.” 

Izuku wanted to protest, not sure he was ready to go through something similar again but as he opened his mouth to speak, All Might interrupted him.

“You did very well before, Izuku. Will you be a good boy again and take this one final exam? You don't have to stay on your hands and knees, you can lay on your stomach as long as you keep facing the mirror.”

It was best not to put any more stress on his legs considering how weak he became after an orgasm. Yagi pushed the pillow under his hip as Izuku obeyed his command, relaxing on the bed, putting his chin against the mattress and seeing in the mirror the muscular doctor, who was still smiling.

For Yagi, the mirror only came to play with special teen patients, like Izuku, who did not speak much but would make the most adorable expressions when touched. Yagi held the boys legs and spread them, finally seeing what he was looking for. The small rosy hole. 

It twitched. 

All Might moved to pick up the lube, when Midoriya, in a moment of embarrassment, closed his legs again, firmly pressing his cheeks together. In the mirror, Izuku still had his face facing the mirror, but his eyes were closed.

All Might would have none of that. 

Pressing both hands on the boy’s cheeks, he parted them using just a bit of his strength, enough to let Izuku know he wouldn't get away with it. 

“As you probably figured out,” Yagi said. “The prostate can only be accessed through your anus” your cute little butthole, he thought. “I will try to make it painless, but if you move too much I will have to secure you in other ways… If you want to be good, will you hold yourself open to me? It will help the examination and help me. And you like to help others, don't you, Izuku?”

Still with his eyes closed, Midoriya nodded, and with the Doctor’s help, he now held each cheek in his hand, making himself open and completely vulnerable to Yagi, feeling the cold air invade his most intimate place, knowing very well his doctor would be seeing it from very up close.

Yagi knew being forced to expose himself, to hold his ass open to a stranger, would make the shy boy even more sensitive.

“Oh. All Might said. “Are you embarrassed because a doctor would be watching your body’s intimate parts or because a doctor would be seeing how you prepared yourself? You are very very clean. Were you expecting this?”

Before Izuku could think of what to answer, a cold liquid covered his entrance, dripping all the way to his balls. He gasped.

“Nothing to be ashamed of. What I am putting in you right now is called lube, it can also be used to facilitate masturbation, and is necessary for me or anyone to explore your anus.”  
Your delicious looking boypussy. “I will give you some to take home and experiment on your own later. Now…” 

A long and thick finger entered Izuku’s most private hole. 

Yagi looked at the mirror, as the boy was flushed with emotions, gasping, having his hole penetrated for the first time. He looked both confused and overwhelmed. 

The boy was tight, but Yagi’s fingers knew what to do, without giving the boy time to breath, he pressed another one in his small puckered entrance.

“AH! All Might… Please… This… hurts.”

“This is part of the exam,” Yagi said. “You are very tight.” He moved his fingers, seeming like he was about to take them out, only to push them back in again. “You can scream,the office is empty but you and me, Midoriya. But if you move, I’ll have to restrain you.” 

He repeated the movement, as the boy squirmed and cried under him, but didn't stop holding his buttcheeks open. And this time, his face was of someone feeling overwhelmed, but not as much by pain. Was he becoming hard again?

Pressing more lube into the entrance, which only made Izuku shiver, Yagi watched his expressions change from fear, to pain, to embarrassment to the slight hint of pleasure. 

the Doctor curled his thick fingers, reaching the boy’s prostate, and making Izuku cry out in pleasure, his eyes now open, rolling back. 

His toes curled in pleasure as Yagi started to massage the young boy’s prostate with a firm grasp, and his hands trembled, Izuku was still feeling the pain of his asshole being penetrated and stretched, but the wave of pure pleasure hit him making he let go of his buttcheeks. 

In the same moment, Yagi pushed them open with his free hand, ready to observe the motions as Izuku’s face twisted as he experienced his asshole being thoroughly and expertly played with. 

Yagi was turned, wishing he could see both the expressions at the same time as the twitching hole. Izuku now squirmed under his touch, moaning, but also bumping himself against the pillow and the bed.

“Well, if the pain is subsiding, I will continue the anal exam, young Midoriya.” 

And with that Yagi’s third finger entered his sensitive and abused butthole. As all three of them curled and pressed against the sensitive area, Izuku screamed as vision turned white as he came from the relentless fingering in his ass. 

Carefully All Might took his fingers away, and grabbed a towel to clean the lube off himself andIzuku. The boy looked to be close to passing out, so All Might lifted him from the bed with one hand, and cleaned the vestiges of a dry orgasm. Before the blushing boy could say anything, All Might picked up his clothes and started dressing the boy.

“You did well, young Midoriya. I am proud of you.” 

Midoriya looked up to see the constant shining All Might smile. 

“I… I..” He couldn't finish. 

“Unfortunately…” Yagi started. “you did disobey me when I asked you to open yourself to me. And as you already know, I only take students that can follow what I said.“

Panic flooded Midoriya.

“I am sorry, All Might, I didn't mean to, I was so overwhelmed and…”

Yagi placed his hand on Izuku’s head.

“I understand. That's why I’ll give you a second chance.“

“You will?”

Izuku’s green eyes sparkled. 

“Yes. I am proud of how much you can take for the first visit. Now, have you added your personal number and email when you checked in?”

He nodded.

‘Good. Tonight I’ll send you some... educational material on the male body and how it works. I will also send several different videos and I want you to watch them all. Do you think you could do that?”

“Yes, All Might.” 

“Good. You did well today Izuku. We’ll schedule your next visit in the following week. Be as clean as ready as you are today.”

As the boy left, Yagi sat behind his desk, ready to take care of the pressing boner under his pants, wishing he had gone further. But Midoriya Izuku was special, he was strong but also sensitive. It would be too much to take him on his first visit. He wanted to see how much he could push the shy boy, but he also had to do it in steps.

He opened his computer to see the video the cameras in his office had taped and recorded everything. He saw how happy Izuku was when Yagi mentioned him being good, and doing well. The boy was clearly both attention and touch starved. 

Once the video showed Midoriya’s ass being penetrated for the first time, Yagi came, splashing semen all over his shirt as he thought about what he would have the boy do in their next examination. 

END OF PART 1.


	3. Bakugou's Daddy Kink

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ship: Kirishima/Bakugou  
> Tags: Daddy kink, established relationship, spanking. 
> 
> Warning: All characters are of legal age during the story that happens a few years after they graduate and become pro heroes.

Chapter 2. "Daddy... Please"

Kirishima wished his duties in the hero agency wouldn't take so many hours of his nights because by the time he entered the bedroom of their shared apartment, Bakugou Katsuki, his boyfriend, was already deep asleep. 

Of course, Katsuki had fallen asleep without even a blanket, only wearing his boxers. After showering and changing, Kirishima went to the bed and pulled a blanket over both of them, wrapping himself around Katsuki. It was the middle of winter, but Eijiro would be fine without turning on the heater, considering how warm Kacchan naturally was. 

There were several cons to getting home to find Katsuki asleep: they wouldn't be able to talk, or properly enjoy each other's presence, and awakening Kacchan mid sleep ensured a divine level of wrath, so usually not an option. 

On the pros side, Eijirou could see the blond resting peacefully, and cuddle with him. As he was asleep in his side, Kirishima easily wrapped himself around him, something that in the usual circumstances caused some disagreement over who would be spooning who after sex, now went smoothly, with Kirishima chest pressed against his back, resting the head on Bakugou’s shoulder, noticing how rosy the blond’s cheeks were.

Feeling the contact with the Ei’s crotch, Bakugou started to hump his butt up and down, rubbing with intent on Eijirou’s crotch area. 

Kirishima made sure to look before asking:

“Katsuki?”

But he was still sleeping, eyes closed, probably dreaming of something. Something dirty probaby, Eijirou thought as Bakugou pressed his butt hard against his boyfriend’ hips.

Goddammit, Katsuki. Eijirou thought. This is not the time to make me hard. 

However, Bakugou looked so peaceful in his sleep, Eijirou didn't want to wake him up just to satisfy his own needs. He knew both of them needed to rest as much as possible. So for the next minutes he controlled himself and allowed Bakugou to continue pressing his ass against him. 

Bakugou let out a loud moan, still rubbing his ass over Eijirou. God, what a delicious moan it was, Eijirou thought. 

“Daddy…Daddy…” Katsuki whispered, his voice low. “Daddy…”

Kirishima stood up, letting go of the boy. It had to be a joke, right?

Bakugou was still fast asleep with his eyes closed, but now, without Kirishima’s embrace, he turned on his stomach, and started to hump the mattress, moaning, and again, against the pillow, he said:

“Daddy…Daddy... Please, Daddy…”

Eijiro took him by his shoulder, flipping him onto his back and forcing him to wake up. 

“Ei…” He started. “What are you doing?”

Kirishima threw away the blanket and sat on his lap.

“You were having a dirty dream. A really dirty dream, Katsuki. Teasing me with your ass and everything.” 

Under the faint light, Bakugou blushed.

“Was not.” He said, shaking his head. “Now let me go back to sleep, idiot.”

A hand creeped into his pants and Bakugou gasped when Eijiro brushed his hard member over his boxers.

“Not a chance. Not after you woke me up, being very lewd, rubbing your ass to me. Now will you tell me what you were dreaming about?”

Eijirou teased the tip of Katsuki’s thick cock over the underwear.

“I wasn't dreaming about anything…” Bakugou said.. This was just an accident.“

Eijirou moved, pulling Katsuki’s arms above his head and securing both wrists with a single hardened hand, not allowing him to move. With his other hand, Eijirou pulled on the blond’s hair and kissed his neck, starting out close to his shoulder, and moving up towards the sensitive earlobe, where he licked, feeling his tongue cause shivers on the boy. 

“I don't believe you Katsuki. I know for a fact you were moaning like you were being thoroughly fucked.” 

“Idiot .. I dont remember what it was…” 

Kirishima pressed his lips around the earlobe and sucked.

wah! Katsuki moaned. 

“I will remind you then. You were moaning like a bitch in heat and whispering Daddy... Daddy… Now, you were either imagining someone else as a Daddy to you, or you were imagining me.”

Katsuki didn't know he could feel his cheeks burn so much.

“I…”

“If it was someone else I would be pissed, but if it was me and you decided to omit that you were into that sort of thing, I would also be pretty pissed. So which is it?” Kirishima tugged on the earlobe once more.

“Idiot…” Katsuki said. “Of course it was with you. There is no one else I would…”

Kirishima smirked. That should be interesting. 

“Would what? Call daddy? If thats what you want, I could be so into it, you made me so hard with those moans.”

Katsuki was blushing. And it was a beautiful sight for Kirishima.

“Maybe…” He said. Idiot.” 

Eijiro sucked on his neck. Bakugou’s neck and ears were all extremely sensitive to the touch, especially when the touch was a warm and wet tongue followed by experienced lips. 

“Call me daddy.” Eijiro said. “I am not going to say please. You are going to obey me, and I am going to continue teasing you until you tell me what the rest of the dream was. What else do you want me to do to you? Do you want me to be rough and violent, make sure you feel me long after this is over tomorrow, or do you want me to be nice, to kiss you and tell you what a good boy you have been?“

Eijirou most often bottomed for Bakugou, although they were both switches, and learned the ways around each body while they were still dating as teenagers, Bakugou had never asked to be fucked, only to fuck. Since they graduated, and moved to their place, Bakugou had been the only one topping, and never had asked to experiment again with the other way around. 

“Is it weird that it was both?” Katsuki asked. 

Eijiro started to kiss his chest, excited about the prospects.

“Its not. Go on. Tell me everything you dreamed of. You know what to call me.”

He sucked on Bakugou’s pink nipple, licking and wetting the nubs with saliva, only to then suck some more. 

“Daddy…” Katsuki started “In the dream you pulled me... over your lap and spanked me, but you still played with it, with my…

“With your tight asshole? Alright, baby, go on.” 

Since Bakugou usually topped, he rarely spoke openly about the pleasures of bottoming himself, and it caused such an erotic image in Kirishima’s mind.

“After I couldn't possibly take it anymore, you kissed and praised me and then fucked me, my ass still sore. Is that... what you wanted to know, daddy?”

Kirishima let go of his arms. 

“If thats what you wanted, baby, you should have just asked me for it.” 

Kirishima had slapped Bakugou ass before during sex, a long time before, but always been afraid of hurting him too much.And considering how he rarely talked on the subject, it could be that he had been dreaming of it for a while, internalizing those wishes and fantasies untilt they came as vivid dreams. If only Kirishima had known… 

“You dont have to, it was just a dream.” Bakugou said. 

Eijirou sat up on the edge of the bed. 

“Come here, baby. We both know you need this. I will make you remember to never keep secrets away from me, alright? The more I know, the more I can pleasure you,and you know you deserve to be punished for not saying it when Daddy first asked you.” 

Bakugou nodded.

“Thank you Daddy.” He said, spreading himself on Kirishima’s lap, certain he would be able to feel Katsuki’s massive hard on. 

But Katsuki was lucky to have such an understanding partner; it was hard to believe he could simply ask for those sorts of things to be done to him and Eijirou would simply agree in order to pleasure him. He was half convinced he was still in a dream, and therefore, should simply acknowledge his feelings and roll with it. 

As soon as he laid down, Eijirou pulled Katsuki’s underwear to his ankles, licking his lips when he saw the precum licking of the erect cock. But there was no time for that. Eijirou held Bakugou down with one hand and brought his other hand back in order to gain speed and...

SMACK SMACK SMACK

“Daddy!” Bakugou cried out, feeling his asscheeks being assaulted.

Eijirou hadn't expected to feel excited, but once he started he couldn't stop, seeing the way Katsuki's big ass bounced with his slaps.

SMACK SMACK

“Katsuki, baby, you have no idea how great it is to feel your ass like this.“ Eijirou said, grabbing it, his fingers spreading out, trying to hold as much as possible only to let go and start over again. 

SMACK.

“Daddy…” Bakugou said, whimpering, his ass burning with each slap. 

Kirishima traced his finger on his cheeks and spread them.

SMACK. 

It had been the strongest one he had done and Bakugou shouted, trying to move his ass away from him. 

“Tell me one thing,” Eijirou said “baby, do you like having your ass played with?”

Bakugou blushed, of course he did, but admitting to it was so shameful…. 

“Daddy…” Katsuki started. “I…”

Cold liquid dripped against his puckered entrance. 

“Tell me. Admit it. Beg me for it.” 

If he wasn't going to admit it...

SMACK SMACK

Kirishima kept slapping his buttcheeks, seeing Bakugo’s legs try to move away from each blow, but one hand was enough to keep him in his place while the other continued to spank the boy, making his ass burn. The rest of the lube by his side, ready to be used when the boy decided to admit to his tastes. 

“Daddy…” Bakugou started, still feeling the cool drip of the lube, but no other pressure.”Daddy... I really like it. Please, please, daddy.”

“You like what?” Eijirou asked.

“I like it when Daddy plays with my ass.”

He squirmed, and Kirishima gave a brief kiss on the top of his head. 

“Took you some time to admit it.” He said, bringing his hand back and landing another blow. And another. 

SMACK SMACK

“Please daddy, I need you to…”

Eijirou pressed one lubed finger on the rim, making circular motions around the entrance. 

“Need me to do what exactly? Use your words Katsuki.” 

“I need you to finger me, Daddy. Please, enter my asshole. With your fingers, you hand, your dick, I dont care. I need you now daddy. My… tight butthole needs you.” 

A single finger penetrated him, and Bakugou moaned in relief. 

“You are indeed tight, baby. Your puckered hole is going to need some stretching first.” He said as he pressed another finger into him, Bakugou squirmed, but didn't try to leave his lap. “So tight, baby. I can't wait to feel you around my hard cock.”

Bakugou moaned as the fingers found that spot, that special spot, that had terrified Bakugou at first. The first time Kirishima had teased his prostate, Bakugou had felt too weak, unable to do anything but feel the intense pleasure from it, but back then, Bakugou hated feeling weak, feeling like he couldn't control something. But now, with Kirishima’s two fingers pressing and massaging the area, after the wild dream, and after being teased in his special spots, his underwear pulled and receiving a real spanking for the first time in his life... Bakugou felt so much pleasure in not being in control for a while.

Kirishima twirled the finger as he saw fitting, seeing the moaning blond come undone with his touch. With that he took both his fingers out.

“Daddy?” Katsuki asked. 

Kirishima took his hand away and in four fast swoops spanked the boy’s reddened cheek four times, twice on each side, without a break.

SMACK SMACK SMACK SMACK

Bakugou cried out something Kirishima couldn't comprehend. 

“You are doing really good for daddy” he said, raising Bakugou, and turning him so now he was laying on the middle of the bed, on his back. 

“Daddy? What will you do to me now?”

Bakugou’s thirsty face was too much. Now with him laying on his back, Kirishima held on his knees and pulled them all the way to his shoulder, leaving Bakugou’s dick and ass both exposed and easy to play with. 

“Will you be good and hold your legs up? For daddy?”

Bakugou nodded, holding his legs up next to his shoulders. Now Kirishima had both hands to play with Bakugou’s sensitive areas that were completely spread out to him. 

He started out kissing the boy’s thighs, knowing very well his outfit wouldn't show any marks over there. While he kissed the inner and back of his thighs, the hands massaged the spanked bottom, and played around with the twitching hole. How greedy. 

But if only kisses on the thigh were enough to make Bakugou moan, Kirishima needed to hear the rest. Dripping saliva, Kirishima took Bakugou’s thick cock that had been crying out for attention for so long between his lips and sucked on every inch.

“Ngh.. Ah.. I’m…” Katsuki started but gasped when three long fingers penetrated his tight asshole at once.

“DADDY!” He shouted, as the fingers spread him out, making Bakugou feel the stretch in the inside of his asshole. 

On his mouth, Kirishima felt the delicious taste of precum. Bakugou was starting to get close, but he needed to be properly stretched before Kirishima could fuck him, as well as be taught a lesson. 

“You are amazing Katsuki,” he said, taking the three fingers carefully, focusing on stretching without teasing his prostate more. “Tell me one thing, and I will fuck your brains out: What did you learn today?”

Bakugou blushed.

“I like spankings.”

SMACK.

“Try again.“ Kirishima said, one hand raised, prepared to continue the spanking, while the other was still on the boy’s twitching entrance. 

“I … might like having my butthole played with, Daddy. And I like calling you Daddy.” 

SMACK. SMACK.

“Think hard Katsuki, if you want to cum anytime soon.” 

Bakugou closed his eyes. 

“I learned that if I want anything, I will ask Daddy for it..” 

Kirishima smirked, taking his fingers out, positioned himself so Bakugou’s legs would rest on his shoulders and aligned his cock with the greedy twitching butthole.

“You are perfect, Bakugou Katsuki. Perfect for Daddy.” 

In a single movement, he penetrated Bakugou’s asshole, forcing his dick all the way to the pubic bone at once.

“Daddy!” Bakugou cried in pain and surprise, holding on to Eijirou’s neck.

Kirishima kissed his mouth, realizing it must have hurt, especially because his cheeks were still burning from the spanking, but it also felt so satisfying to finally be inside Bakugou. Kirishima could barely talk anymore, the tightness around his dick too intense. 

“You are so tight, Katsuki.” Kirishima said. “So good for me… Do you need Daddy to stay still so you can get used to it?”

Katsuki had tears of emotion in his eyes, but he shook his head. 

“Please, Daddy, fuck me, fuck me real hard. Dont I deserve it?”

Eijirou needed not to be told twice. Since Bakugou seems to like intense and extreme approaches, he pushed his hips back, almost completely taking out his cock and pushed it all back in, sure he was hitting the right spot. 

Daddy… I.. I… He kept moaning and not making any consistent sense. Bakugou was seeing stars. He couldn't make a coherent sentence.

Eijirou did it again, taking it back and penetrating it all at once with all of his strength, making Bakugou feel every inch of his cock being plundered into the hole. 

As he picked up the pace, maintaining the strength but going faster each time, Eijirou stroked Katsuki’s dick while he fucked with all the pent up lust from before, letting Katsuki feel all his thickness in size fill him to the brim. 

With all the stimulation from before, Eijirou knew the boy was close. Really close. 

“You can come, baby. Come for me.”

Kirishima looked at Bakugo’s lewd face and picked up the pace even more to stimulate the head of the cock and the prostrate at the same time. 

“Ah! Ah! Daddy! Ah!” Bakugou screamed as he orgasmed, semen flowing everywhere. 

Seeing Bakugou’s face as he came, twisted in pure delight and pleasure, and knowing he was the only one responsible for it, took Eijirou right over the edge, as he came deep into the boy’s asshole. 

#

After both of them cleaned everything, they were ready to go back to sleep. This time, Bakugou easily accepted to be spooned by the hero, who was ready to fall sleep, still holding him tight.  
I love you Katsuki. He whispered.

I love you too idiot.


	4. Todoroki's Public Spanking

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ship: Enji Todoroki/ Shoto Todoroki  
> Tags: Public Spanking. Underage!Shoto. Incest.
> 
> Warning: Non/con, dub/con
> 
> Setting: AU, Enji Todoroki is a rich politician who believes in strict and constant discipline when it comes to his son, Shoto. 
> 
> PS. The next chapter continues the events of this one, but both can be read in any order, although the some of the tags and ships may change.

C. 4 The Spanking

It all started right after Todoroki Shoto turned 13. That's when his father had decided he was a grown-up and it was time to face grown-up consequences.

On one Friday, he had gotten late for dinner, making Enji wait for a few minutes. He explained he had been playing with his friends from school and lost track of time. Their house, while big and beautiful, was also far and isolated from everyone, and the path from school had taken more time than he remembered.

After hearing his apologies, his father grunted but hadn't said anything, and started to have dinner like nothing had happened, covering Shoto in a false sense of security and forgiveness. 

On the following day, Enji had found the number of his classmates and some of his friends from other classes and invited all of them for an afternoon playing in the Todoroki Manor, if their parents allowed it.

On such short notice, some of them already had plans for the Saturday afternoon but even then a considerable number did show up, quite possibly out of curiosity to see the house of the famous politician Todoroki Enji. 

For the first hour, the kids played in the huge backyard and Shoto thought everything was fine. Until Enji had told them to come inside for snacks.

That's when with all of them sitting at the table, Todoroki Enji had picked his son up and bent him on his knee, and told the kids they were about to learn a big lesson on proper behavior and discipline. 

It was time for young Todoroki to learn a lesson. 

And in front of all his friends, bent over his father's knee, Shoto was spanked. Spanked hard. He could feel it bruising but he couldn't fight it. 

All the kids, girls and boys, stared at the boy as he tried not to cry with his bottom being smacked consistently.

“If you don't obey your parents,” Enji said “or your guardians, your superiors, even your older brothers and sisters, they will punish you harshly.” While he was speaking, and the children stopped looking only at Shoto’s bottom, Enji paused the spanking only to brush the son's small penis, touching the most sensitive area. Then going back to spanking his butt. Only to then stroke his penis more as he spoke about discipline and obeying orders. 

By the time the session ended and the kids had left, Todoroki Shoto was a mess. Ass aching and his small dick hard as never before, trying to hold back the tears of shame.

“Come with me” Enji said, taking him to the bedroom and motioning for him to sit on the bed “Did you learn your lesson?”

“Yes sir.“

“Good. Now come and let me take care of this.” He said, pulling on the elastic of his shorts. “I could have stripped you right then and there in front of your friends and given you a spanking on your bare bottom but I decided not to, since this is your first transgression, I decided to be very nice. But I probably won’t repeat this, if you keep misbehaving.” 

Shoto gulped, imagining being forced to be naked in front of everyone he knew while being punished with a harsh spanking in his ass. 

“Thank you sir,” he said. Voice barely audible as he took off his shorts and pulled down on his underwear. 

“Your ass is bright pink, but not red yet.” He said, examining from up close. “I guess one of the downsides of the clothes is that sometimes they hide that you could’ve clearly taken more. Maybe I really should have pulled down your pants to deliver a proper punishment in front of everyone.” 

Todoroki Enji delivered a single smack on the boys behind, only one, but a strong one, that the young Todoroki felt with his entire body, but instead of continuing, he started playing with Shoto’s still hard dick, stroking, pulling, massaging. After another round of hits on his bottom followed by the hand teasing the small cock, Shoto came, seed spilling all over the sheets. 

“Good boy.” his father said. “But your punishment isn't over. For the following week, every night you must come here to my bed and ask to be punished. Then I will strip you and spank you and introduce you to a few new things. After that, you will thank me for properly punishing you.”

The next night was the first time Shoto felt a finger enter his ass while getting spanked. A few nights after that it was a butt plug, one that went deeper with each smack, and which he also had to wear to school. 

Then at the end of the week, a bullet vibrator pressed tightly against his prostate, and he had to continue wearing it during dinner with Enji's politician allies, without having another orgasm.

Seating on the wooden chair wearing a tight suit, the young Todoroki couldn’t stop constantly squirming, due to both the soreness in his abused ass, but also due to the small vibrator buzzing inside of him. He could barely resemble politeness to the guest as he was so focused on not showing any emotions. 

His dad had told him to hold it in, and not to come, but as the guests started to leave the vibration level was taken to the max, Todoroki had no choice but to place his head on the table, hiding his face from everyone, eyes closed, mouth tightly shut, as the wave of pleasure hit him and he came in his pants next to several high-level government officers.

No one had noticed at the moment, of course, Enji saying he had to be feeling sick. But after they were all gone, Enji saw the cum on his underwear and had assured Shoto he wouldn't wear them anymore since the only thing the boy was capable of doing was spill himself on them.

And now, after being unable to control himself, he would have to endure 2 weeks of nightly spankings for disobeying him. But he would be a good merciful father and make Shoto come every night too. 

After some time the things started to equate on Todoroki's body. Whenever he received a spanking, he got really hard, dripping with precum. And he always thought back to that one afternoon when he was smaller, taking the spanking in front of every one of his classroom. 

It took him a few years to realize an irrational kink for spankings wasn't the only thing that had awakened in him that night. It had also been the people watching, gasping and reacting to his humiliation. 

And Todoroki Enji had already set the plans in motion on how to make that feeling flourish again.


	5. Todoroki's Humiliation nd Lingerie

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ship: Kirishima Eijiro/ Todoroki Shoto.  
> Tags: Underage!Shoto, forced feminization, forced orgasm, forced nudity, semi public sex
> 
> Warning: Non/con, dub/con
> 
> Setting: AU, Enji Todoroki is a rich politician who believes in strict and constant discipline when it comes to his son, Shoto, applying the most intense of punishments.  
> But when the son of the owner of the private security company that protects them appears for dinner after Shoto had been ordered to wear sexy feminine lingerie, things start to get more complicated. 
> 
> PS. Writing this after the previous one was like going through a fever dream. If you want something more wholesome with best boy Todoroki, head on to the next chapter

There were certain rules in the Todoroki household. Strict rules. One of them was that Shoto was never allowed to wear underwear or any type. His father despised them and thought they only served to get dirty or in the way.

Which was why it was so surprising when after he received a text from his father, saying there was a gift in his bedroom, and opening the box left on the top of his bed, he found lingerie. Female lingerie. The expensive type. 

His phone rang.

“I am going to be home in an hour, I want you to be completely clean and wearing one of your gifts under your normal clothes.”

Before he could say anything, his dad hung up on him. 

Not wanting to look at the box anymore, Todoroki went for a long shower and a douche. Every once in awhile his father would give him a proper medical enema, which Todoroki hated, so he did everything he could not to look like he was in need of one. 

But after the douching, he went over to the box, where there were several different panties in different colors, all lace, some of them black, some of them red, others almost completely transparent. All of them thongs, none of them very big, Shoto was sure they wouldn't be enough to hold him in properly. 

No, he decided. There were many nights in which his father had ordered him to come to dinner without underwear, but after some alcohol and wine, completely forgot to check and fell asleep before anything could happen. 

He dressed up normally, not wearing any of the embarrassing lacy panties. He was a guy after all, really close to turning 17 y/o. So that wasn't going to happen. Maybe the wrong present came to him, and it would be against the rules to wear underwear anyway. He rationalized, getting dressed.

He was sure, he wouldn't put them on. Enji probably already forgot about it with how busy he was all the time, only spending a few hours at home. 

After a few minutes, one of the maids of the Todoroki home knocked on the door to his room and warned him dinner was almost ready and his father was early, waiting for him in the dining room. 

The Todoroki Manor was huge, ancient, made to impress Enji’s political and corporate friends and allies, as well as enemies. The house was a sign of power and money, and therefore, required several maids, cooks, gardeners, as well as security and bodyguards, that had been working there since Shoto was born. Most of them lived in special separate rooms and all were paid highly to pretend not to hear the noises that came from the father’s bedroom. 

Todoroki took a deep breath and left the bedroom, following the maid through the corridors at a polite distance, hoping by the time he would get to the dining room, his father would already be drunk and forgot all about those “gifts”.

Once they were there, he was surprised to find his father wasn't dining alone as always, instead, a red haired man sat by his side. 

Shoto let out a sigh of relief as he politely introduced himself to the guy who looked to be a few years older than him. When there someone from the outside present, his father would be forced to control himself. 

“Kirishima Eijiro" the redhaired man said. “My father is one of the heads of in the private security company that takes care of the Manor and Mr Todoroki, and I am taking his place stationing here for the moment.”

Shoto sat on the chair facing the older Todoroki and the new guest, relaxed knowing he would be free from any advances at least for part of the night. 

“Shoto.” Enji said “Do you wanna hear about what prompted our encounter?”

“Of course.” He said, maybe there would be an explanation for this highly unusual behavior. “Please, sir.”

“You see, I met with Eijiro’s father before and we had many conversations about discipline and correction when it comes to young boys and girls. He told me that after working for us for so many years, he saw how well I disciplined you, and used some of my methods on his own household. I asked him to come here as a visit, but apparently since he wasn't available being sick , he sent his oldest son. Kirishima, would you please continue what you were saying about the punishments and your father’s routine with your brothers? I thought it to be so enlightening, I was wishing Shoto would hear it”

Shoto didn't like the way this was going at all. 

“Yes." Kirishima said. "Well, now that dad is sick I take care of young ones. Instead of making them walk around with no underwear at all times, we… They are made to wear cute girly panties at all times. Once the routine is established, it makes them very much... docile. Although I am still sure the no underwear rule is pretty effective.”

Shouto’s cheeks burnt, thinking of his “gifts” but mostly on how the redhair knew so mcuh. How many people around the house knew of his situation already? Had his father directly told any of them? He knew the maids would speculate some things, since some of them certainly must have heard him being spanked throughout the night. But there was no way they could know all the little details, such as the no underwear rule unless someone told them directly what had been going on. 

Enji had a large bright smile on his face. 

“How interesting, wouldn't you say so, Shoto? What are the odds of both households enjoying and believing such similar practices? Now, how about you show him my kind gift to you?”

Shoto couldn't speak. He couldn't possibly be serious. Enji had gotten up from his seat now, motioning for Kirishima to do the same. 

“Wait…” He tried to say but it was too late. Enji had already grabbed him by the shoulders and forced him to bend over the dinner table. “Wait, Dad…” He begged but Enji was already pulling his pants down to reveal he wasn't wearing anything.

Kirishima stepped back in surprise.

"You"… Enji started.

His father’s eyes were burning with hatred. “A guest was brought in here in order to see you being showed off and instead you humiliate me and disobey my direct orders?” Enji pulled Shouto’s pants all the way to his ankles and ripped his shirt off, buttons breaking and falling to the floor. But stopped when he saw his company taking a step back. “Dont worry Eijiro, I promised to show you how Shoto could be a feminine slut too, and it will happen.”

With one hand still holding the son against the table, Enji ranged on the bell, and two of the maids entered. 

Shoto closed his eyes, not wanting to see their face as he stood bent over the dinner table with his ass out in the open for anyone in the house to see. But what Enji said next made him open them to see if that was really happening. 

“I want you to head to my son’s, actually, my daughter’s bedroom and bring some of her panties that were stored in a black box. The slut apparently forgot to put hers on for dinner and would like to fix that as soon as possible.”

With every word, Enji’s voice dripped with venom and anger. 

“No… “ Shoto whispered but there was nothing to be done as the maids nodded in silence and left. He squirmed, but his dad’s grasp on him was too strong. Still, he felt a hand calmly brush against his in a slow steady pace as if to tell him to calm down. Shoto knew it couldn’t be his father, so it only remained... Kirishima.

Soon the maids were back, bringing the red thong from the box, and waiting for confirmation to leave the room. 

"I will make it regret it even more if you fight this." Enji whispered in his ear, holding the red lacey thong. "Its part of your new punishment."

"I think the red will fit him well". Kirishima said, smirking with the sight. "Would you like me to help while you hold him?"

Without telling the maids to leave, Enji nodded, giving him the thong. Now, his dad pulled and held Todoroki upright, full nudity being shown to the maids, hands locked behind his back. Shoto blushed, as he was being exposed, forced to be naked for the first time to not one but three strangers. 

Kirishima kneeled down, first taking Shoto’s pants off, and guiding him as one leg, then the other, stepped into the lacey underwear. 

The young Todoroki blushed, he couldn't believe this was happening, there were other people seeing a stranger carefully pulling a thong through his ankles, then his knees, to finally his hips, where Kirishima made a point of opening the boy’s ass wide as he pulled on the small piece of cloth so that the string was tightly pressed against his asshole. Of course, it was too small for him, too tight.

Shoto looked down to himself, with the slightest of movements the string from the thong rubbed against his butthole, making him more sensitive, and the lace in the front was tightly cupping his balls, with the tip of his cock showing, not fitting into the small underwear. 

"He looks perfect." Kirishima said. 

Enji’s eyes were bright with revenge ideas. 

“Just wait a moment more. Shoto, you disobeyed a direct order and made me look bad in front of a family friend. You brought this your self. Fortunately Kirishima’s family provided me with more ideas of what to do with you.” 

He called the maids, who only needed to take a step further, seeing as the whole affair was going down in front of them. 

"I want you to go to my slutty daughter’s bedroom and lock all her other clothes away, apart from the box of lingerie and give me the key. Since she isn't used to her panties yet, she will only be allowed wear them around the house and nothing else until I change my mind." 

"Father?" Shoto asked, unsure he was hearing it right. 

The maids left and once more he was forced to bend over the table, ass completely showing with the thong. 

"This is what you get once you disobey me. I was afraid the spankings werent working as they used to be…" He said, a finger going over the string in his sensitive asshole. "You were always so hard and ready to cum after getting your ass paddled, I knew I had to think of better punishments for when you were acting out of turn, my slut.And Kirishima, I hope you don't mind I had to do this in front of you.” 

“No, not all,” Kirishima said. “I completely understand. Misbehaving girls need to be put in their place, and part of the reason why I m here is that an stranger can enhance the punishment, correct? Oh.. And is it just me or is this specific misbehaving princess getting excited?”

The brush of the thong against his sensitive hole plus the lace next to the tip of his penis had yes made him excited, getting him hard.

“No, I am…” Shoto started, trying to think of ways to plead. 

“Silence.” Enji said. “You are my daughter for the moment and you will behave as such. Once you are here, I dont care who sees you, me or the security or the maids, you will continue to only be dressed like this in this home. Like the slut you are. And once its time for school, I will personally see that you are wearing something lacy and feminine before allowing you to dress anything. That is your punishment for embarrassing me.” 

Shoto knew what he had to say but it came out broken and weak. 

“Thank you for punishing me, sir.” Thats what the young Todoroki had been trained to say after speaking out of line, being late, or misbehaving in any other way and having to face the consequences, which were usually an over-the-knee spanking. 

“Good.” Enji Todoroki said now openly playing with his asshole through the fabric of the thong, not trying to hold back his strenght at all. “For the foreseeable future, you will only wear panties in front of the people in this house including Mr Kirishima here and all of the working people. You will know humiliation, baby girl, of. having everyone staring at your body, knowing you are mine, and you will obey me no matter what, even though intense punishments and trainings and there is nothing you can do.” 

Shoto closed his eyes, not wanting to imagine the scene, the everyday scenario, breakfast, going to the study room, and dinner. The weekends where he volunteered to help out clean and dust the house. 

“But my anger has not yet ceased. I’ll need to create a more short term punishment.” Enji continued. “Kirishima? How hard are you right now?”

“Very hard.” 

“Would you be willing to fuck my slut tight pussy with your famous monstrosity? Both your father and other men from the company mentioned your size and skill to fuck roughly. As I am too disgusted with his disrespect to do it myself.”

So that's why, Shoto thought to himself.

“Of course.” Kirishima said, pulling down his pants and showing him a monstrous sized dick. Shoto’s father was big but this man's girth alone would be impossible to fit without tearing him apart.. 

“No.. no…No.. “Shoto started.” Dad, please?” 

“I don't want to hear anything from you, slut, after your rebel moment here. Learn your lesson and take your punishment like a good girl.”

The two men changed places and now Kirishima was the one behind him while Enji held on his arms from across the table to keep him from trying to wigle out or fight. 

“I can't take this much…” Todoroki whispered in fear.

“Is it ok if I prep his pussy a little?” Kirishima asked to the ownner of the house. 

“You don't have to.” his father said, and Shoto felt tears of fear coming. “This is a punishment after all, but if it turns you on…. “

“Indeed, it does.” Eijjirou said. 

Kirishima opened the boy's legs very wide and with his free hand pulled the thong string to the side. 

“What a pretty boy pussy you have”. He said. Shoto tried to move away but their joint grasp was too tight.

Instead of starting out the prep with fingering, for the first time in his life, Shouto felt someone lick his entrance with their tongue, circulating around the rim and moving their whole tongue through the line of his crack. He gasped in surprise. After all of the experiments with the older Todoroki, Shoto never expected another first time with something and yet… 

He felt like he was about to faint, his knees ready to.give out.

“Your little princess is very sensitive.” Kirishima pulling back to speak to Enji only to go back to what he was doing.

“I trained her well.”

Not only the tongue went back to teasing him, it entered his hole. It was so warm and soft and wet, Shoto's eyes rolled back into his skull with the unexpected penetration. 

The tongue started exploring every corner inside of him, until it wasn't just a tongue. One finger, cold with a lot of lube entered him along with the wet tongue. While the tongue was soft and almost made him relax his muscles in pleasure, the finger was there with a familiar purpose, to stretch him out.

It didn't take much for it to be a tongue that left and entered his hole, with two fingers going as deep as possible, then scissoring the muscles around it. Shoto wanted to squirm, to move, but Enji was holding his upper body firmly against the table. 

Kirishima’s tongue left him and sucked on the outer rim as a third finger penetrated his entrance. His cock was constantly being teased by the lace, and he was so so hard. 

Shoto looked up to ask why? Why had his usually father would allow someone Shouto didn't even know to touch and lick his most intimate place?

He saw the answer in Todoroki Enji’s eyes. It was his punishment, and what gave Eiji pleasure was finding new way to punish the young Todoroki.

Shoto couldn't believe it nor could he speak because a fourth finger entered his abused butthole. He gasped in pain being stretched like never before.

“You see” Kirishima said “Prep can be interesting. it forces pretty princesses to confront their body limits.”

“I can definitely see that” dad said. 

Kirishima turned his fingers around in Shoto’s hole a few more times before saying: 

“Well, it seems like I stretched the princess pussy out enough..”

Just as Kirishima was starting to remove his fingers, several workers from the kitchen arrived bringing the dinner, a collection of wines and desert. Shoto felt tears in his eyes with the humiliation of being seen naked, only wearing a thong, bent over with an older man’s hands in his butthole by even more people. 

Todoroki Enji told them to place the food on the free side of the table. “If your duties are done, you can stay and watch the slut get pounded.”

“No.. please…” Shoto cried out but no one heard him. They all knew who the master of the house was.

“If you are busy then don't worry, for the following weeks I am sure you will have many chances to see the slut in her new pretty underwear.”

Shoto couldn't handle the embarrassment that came with it. “No.. no.. “he said.. Why was he so hard? The more people looked at him, people he knew, who worked in the kitchen, or the winery, the more his cock throbbed against the red lace and ached for release 

Kirishima rubbed the boy’s bubble butt moving to his crack to fondle with his balls. “Be calm and relax.” He whispered. “Accept that this your place right now. You are a cute princess whos pussy is about to be explored. I know you can take it well if you just relax little princess.”

As he said it the four fingers left his asshole gaping for everyone to see. Very much stretched out.

Kirishima brought on his massive dick, covering it with lube and lined it with the puckered hole, forcing just the head in.

“OH” Todoroki gasped, nails stretching at the dinner table, but before he had the time to get used to the thick penis head, Kirishima started to push more of his length down, which forced him to open up even more.

“Good girl.” He said. “Your pussy is so tight but so good. I know you can take it. Keep relaxing. “

More inches entered him and Shoto grunted. How wasn't it over yet?

The head was now forcing even deeper into Shoto, so deep he never thought it was possible. The thickness made him shout in pain like he was being torn in two. 

A change in the way he was being held by his father made Shoto stop and look up to see Enji telling one of the bodyguards to hold his arms and shoulders in place while the older Todoroki used his free hands to jack off to his boy's cries.

Shoto looked around to see he was being watched up close now by so many workers. And with one final scream of pain, the final inch of Kirishima’s giant dick was inside of him, the balls hitting his perineum,

He was still rock hard against the panties and the boy grinded against the table, looking for any release. 

“What a slut” his father said. “Don't play with the cock. Disobeying sluts should only come from behind”

"I agree wholeheartedly." Kirishima said, pulling back only to penetrate him all over again. And again. He started to go faster and Shouto couldn't take it; it was too long, invading every bit of him. He shouted every time Kirishima fucked him up to the hilt unable to control his voice, even with the eyes of many in them.

The only person who had ever seen his butthole had ever touched him there had been his daddy. Now, several workers watched him get penetrated by a stranger’s giant cock.

“Please I can't take it.” That's when he felt the familiar sensation of his prostate being attacked. 

Kirishima had changed angles so now his cock weighted right over the sensitive area and after penetrating and picking up the speed, so Shoto couldnt stop feeling his sweet spot being attacked.

“Ngn.. Waaaa… Kiri...” the boy came, screaming, unable to control himself. 

But the Kirishima hadn't orgasmed, neither had this father. So they continued. Enji and the workers watching and Kirishima fucking. Hard. 

Shoto’s his first orgasm had just passed and Kirishima already was pressuring his sensitive prostate, bumping on the table, making sure Shoto’s softening cock would feel the pressure and friction too at least indirectly.  
“Ki.. Kirishima.. Da.. Daddy.”. 

In response, Kirishima slapped Todoroki’s ass. But it was nowhere as strong as the spanking he had received in the past. But his penis throbbed a little when he did so. So Kirishima slapped him again and again.

Shoto could tell his hole had gotten more used to the monstrous size, as he stopped to feel much of the pain. Or maybe, the pain had turned into something because everything he felt came from the teasing in his sweet spot, his prostate, along now with the light spanking, that was only there ot turn him on, and the friction with the thong. 

Once more, Shoto opened his eyes to see the crowd staring at him, at his chest, at his dick pressed under the lacey underwear, and of course, looking at his gaping hole taking a massive thick hard cock, 

“What a slut.” Enji said, picking up the pace in his own dick. “Keep going for as loong as you can, Kirishima. I am hoping he wont be able to sit for a few days. ”

The young Todoroki was reminded of one time, when he had been younger, when his father punished him in front of all his friends and his entire classroom, bending the boy over on his lap and mercilessly spanking his sore butt while so many people watched.

And feeling all those eyes on his naked body,the oversensitivity and overstimulation of his assaulted butthole, the young Todoroki orgasmed for the second time while moaning Kirishima’s name. 

“Your punishment is almost over, princess.” Kirishima whispered in his ear, one hand massaging’s Todoroki’s balls. “But everyone here thinks you look gorgeous while you come. They were all wishing they were me, having access to such a perfect little boy pussy.“ He slapped the buttcheek as if to provee a point. 

Finally, as the man plowered into him one more time and released an enormous flood of cum deep inside him making Shoto orgasm for the third time. Although a dry one due to ultra sensitivity of his anus and possibly Kirishima’s words. 

He looked up to see his daddy was also cleaning the cum from his trousers. 

“Thank you, Kirishima.” Enji said. “Your famous cock really does merit your reputation. Now, Shoto, will you be a good girl and thank those who took time of their night to see you?”

“T.. thank.. y. Yo you..’Shoto said, as the guard holding him in place started to let go, not seeing how weak Shouto had become. 

His father told them all to leave and Shoto fell to the floor, legs trembling, ass sore in and out. 

“Now, Shoto.” Enji said. “You know very well my punishments dont give you breaks, especially serious ones, and you still have your duties. I want you to go to your room, change to a new clean thong for us and head back here so we can all properly have dinner. Try to keep as much of the semen inside of you as you can.” 

But Shoto couldn't get up.

“What if… I helped him change?” Kirishima suggested. “I feel like having a stranger like me to do it will increase the princess level of humiliation and punishment.” 

“Sure.” Enji said. “You are very useful, Kirishima. I want to have you around more often.”

And so Kirishima thanked Enji and raised Shoto in his arms, carrying him out of the dining room, asking for the direction’s to the young Todoroki room. 

Once they were out of earshot, Kirishima said:

“You are really strong, Shoto. You took me in really well.” Opening the door and placing Shoto in his bed, Kirishima took off the red thong, and instead of picking a new one, he spread out Shoto's ass.

“Please.. I can't..”

“Shhh” Kirishima said. “I won't do anything else. I am just checking to see if there is any actual damage. You can relax.”

For some reason, Shoto trusted what he said as the man opened to inspect his asshole. 

“You might be sore for a few days, maybe a week, but it doesn't seem more than that. I made sure to stretch you out to the best of my abilities.”

Shoto thought about what a horror show would have been if the man hadn't taken the time to prep and lube him so much. And worst of all, his sadistic father would have allowed it to happen. 

Kirishima left for the bathroom and brought back a few small wet towels, which he used to clean Todoroki’s legs, crotch, and back, cleaning up all the seed that had spilled out along with the lube. Taking another towel, Kirishima cleaned the sweat and tears from Todoroki’s pretty face.

"Th.. thank you". He said. 

He picked another underwear and dressed, carefully raising each leg and the hips of the boy. 

“I know you must be feeling very weak right now but you took everything so well tonight even the more humiliating parts. I am really impressed at how strong you are, princess. Just so you know, this wasn't the original plan. Your dad wanted to see if you would be turned on wearing lingerie next to a stranger and next he wanted to see if he could make you suck me during dinner, considering my size. But well… When you showed up without his gift everything changed in his mind. I am sorry. I really didn't want to hurt you. I also have to follow orders as part of the job... Shoto?”

“It's too much. I can't keep up.”

Almost everything he said was easy to believe, his dad was known for being able to make the evilest cruelest plans in a matter of seconds. 

“ I know you can survive the following weeks.” Kirishima said. “I am also ordered to stay here at the Todoroki Manor, until dad can come back. So you can call for me if you need alright princess?” 

“Why do you call me a princess?”

“Because that’s what you are, Shoto. A beautiful princess, stuck in a tower. I was also in this same place as you before, that’s why I am trying to help.”

Kirishima took the boy in his strong arms once again. “Let’s play our parts until we can exit the castle, princess.” 

As Kirishima carried him, Todoroki reached with his hand towards the redhaired cheeks and planted a small but true kiss, and nodded.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alright, enough suffering, next chapter is the Bakugou/Midoriya/Todoroki one and it is very wholesome, and does wonders for the heart (still very kinky though).


	6. Todoroki takes care of two heroes

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Finally, after suffering in the previous episodes, Todoroki (And Midoriya and Bakugou) get a more wholesome chapter.
> 
> Ship: Midoriya Izuku/ Katsuki Bakugou/ Todoroki Shoto  
> Tags: Little space, Age play, threesome, spanking, rimming. 
> 
> Warning: All involved are consenting adults. When todoroki refers to them as "boys" or anything else is part of age play.

Having to take care of two strong willed super heroes wasn't an easy task, Todoroki thought as he cooked dinner in the apartment he, Bakugou and Midoriya shared.With Bakugou still out, Deku was helping him prepare the meals.However halfway through the preparations, Deku looked down and pulled on Todoroki’s hand and said: “Mommy… “ very low. 

Years ago, as young heroes, it would have taken a lot more for Todoroki to understand what it was that he wanted. Now, as an adult, Todoroki knew what Deku and Bakugou desired. A place where they could step away from the madness and intensity of being a hero, and go back to somewhere safe, when they were kids. 

Todoroki looked down to see green pleading eyes and nodded.

“Very well.” He said. “How about you change while I finish this?”

He blushed. “What if Zuku needs you to help him change?”

After “Deku” became a name he was known throughout the world, and “Midoriya” by so many people in their lives, becoming simply Zuku had a special significance. When Midoriya talked of himself as Zuku it meant he wanted to be little in front of Todoroki. 

Todoroki took a deep breath.

“I want you to sit in the couch, and wait for me, until I finish it all here. I bought a new box of pacifiers, and I want you to suck on one until I am done here.“

“But… “

“No buts, Zuku. Do what I tell you. “

Izuku nodded and left the kitchen. 

Todoroki needed to finish dinner before he could take care of any of them. And once it was set on the table, Todoroki walked to find Izuku, sucking on his thumbs.

“Now, now.” Todoroki said. “What did I tell you?”

Izuku looked down, blushing without saying anything.

“Baby? Zuku? What did Mommy say to you?”

“For me to suck on the pacies.” he said with the thumb still on his mouth “But…”

Todoroki sighed and sat next to him on the couch, pulling on his hand and placing a kiss on Izuku’s thumb. And another on his forehead. 

“Its best for you to use pacifiers. You know you have to trust me.“

He knew Midoriya enjoyed being a kid a lot, but… Too much sucking on the thumb could leave marks that could be seen by other people and Todoroki needed for everything to be safe and protected, so the two little ones could express themselves safely in their space, without the risk of outing them in real life. 

“I trust you.” Izuku said.

“Good.” Todoroki said, lifting the boy, bridal style. “I’ll take care of you now. But you know you will get punished if you continue to disobey me, right?”

“Right!” Izuku said, cheery. He was happy whenever Todoroki lifted and carried him in his arms. 

He led Izuku to the bathroom. “We will shower then I will change into something you are most comfortable with.” 

Izuku crossed his arms. 

“Be good, baby boy. I will make sure the water is warm the way you like it.”

He placed Izuku on the ground and before the boy could complain, Todoroki started taking his clothes, pulling on the shirt and planting several kisses on Izuku’s abs and chest. 

“I will be a good boy for you.” Izuku said, letting himself feel the delicate kisses on his kiss. Each kiss made a tingly sensation over. 

“Thank you.” Todoroki said, opening the belt and pulling down the pants. Kissing the areas on his thighs he knew to be most sensitive, and then taking the clothes to the laundry pile. And turned on the hot water from the showers. “I know you are not a huge fan of those, but don't you like to be clean and smell nice for me?”

Izuku nodded. “I do, but now I feel weird... I think there is something wrong…”

Looking down, Todoroki knew what he meant. 

“There is nothing wrong with you, baby, ever. But will you tell me what you are feeling?”

“I feel weird…” He said in his baby voice… “You kissed me and this started to happen and I can't control it.“

In front of Todoroki, Izuku’s cock was getting hard. Once Midoriya let himself become just Zuku again, his body reacted easily to all kinds of things, and even brief kisses on his thighs would be enough to make him at least semihard. 

“Well, when Mommy gives you too many special kisses, your little dick reacts to it. There is nothing wrong with that.” He kissed the top of Izuku’s head. “But Mommy will only play with it and make the weird feeling go away once you get in the shower, alright?”

He blushed but nodded, raising his hands. He liked to be carried into the shower too. Which Todoroki didn't mind, since it made his baby boy so happy. 

He took Izuku, now naked, on his arms and gently placed him under the warm shower water. Using a bar soap Todoroki started to clean every part of him, his arms, his legs, his back. The boy blushed when he touched and rubbed his butt, but didn't complain. Once Todoroki moved from the lower back to the boy’s abs, Izuku chuckled. 

“It tickles.” He said. 

“Is that so? I will just have to hold you then.” With one arm, he held the Izuku in place, while with the other he brushed against his pubic hair, pressing the soap all over him. 

But instead of laughing, Izuku moaned. It was enough for Todoroki to let the soap go and wrap his hand around Izuku’s small but hard penis. 

“Is this clean? Or have you been doing the things you aren't supposed to by yourself?”

Izuku blushed, not saying anything. 

Oh.

Todoroki played with the head of the dick a little more, waiting for an answer. 

“Last night, you weren't awake, I was sucking on the pacies and, something needed to come out, so I…”

Todoroki moved to grab his balls, trying to think of what to do. 

When they were in their little space, both of them completely forgot the adult world. Once Todoroki found Bakugou, wearing childish clothes and masturbating, with the curtains partially opened. Someone from the other outside could have seen him. It was too much of a risk. So. While they were in their Little space they were supposed to come to Todoroki for care and release. Always. 

“So you broke the rules. Todoroki said. Good babies don't play with their dicks, they let someone else do it. Someone who can take care of them. Someone who knows what they are doing and wont hurt them.“

“I .. I… know.” He moaned between every word. “I am... sorry, mommy. Will you continue to touch me? Pretty please?”

“I will take care of you now, my Zuku. But you are testing me so much today. . Breaking the rules is sure to get you a punishment later today. I will make sure you are properly clean first.”

Todoroki got on his knees and started licking Izuku’s dick, and with his free hand, massaging the balls, as well as his perineum. The stimulation was a bit much for baby Zuku who took a step back.

In response, Todoroki cornered him against the wall, and continued to lick mercilessly the hardened dick. He loved having things on his mouth, and Izuku’s penis was just the right size for him to suck on. 

Izuku held on Todoroki’s hair, unable to do anything but feel the waves of pleasure with every suck and every lick. 

Before more could happen, Todoroki switched his mouth for his hand, and said:

“Will you be a good baby today? Will you turn around for me?”

“But mommy… Its dirty”  
Izuku blushed harder than before. 

But I cleaned there before, but if you are embarrassed, I will make double sure its not. I have to take care and clean all of you. And that means all, every inch. And you have to be a good baby boy and let me make the decisions. 

Not waiting for his reply, Todoroki started to shift him so Izuku’s stomach was against the wall and he was now facing his butt. 

Mommy… Shoto... He started saying, but didn't finish. If he wanted to stop, he could simply say their safeword, but Todoroki had a feeling he was enjoying it quite a lot. 

Todoroki picked a small wet towel, and after parting the boy’s cheeks, he pressed it against Izuku’s tight rim. 

Izuku squirmed being this open and vulnerable. 

“Your boy pussy is very pretty.” Todoroki said. ”You shouldn't feel ashamed of it.” 

“Mommy…. What is that?”

“Your boy pussy is this sensitive area right here.” he said, now using only his fingers to press around the rim of Izuku’s asshole. 

Izuku moaned in response to the touch. Todoroki's own dick grew harder with that sound, his mouth almost dripping. How badly he wanted this…

He parted the buttcheeks even as he licked the outer rim of Izuku’s tight asshole. 

Mommy… ooh..Mommy… I… uhg..Izuku said, unable to form complex words. 

Todoroki planned on continuing to tease the boy, but he hadn't expected Kacchan to burst through the door with a stern look and his arms crossed. 

“Mommy..” He started saying. “Why are you only giving him the attention?”

Todoroki planted a kiss on Izuku’s butthole and got up. Despite Kacchan’s fights he hugged the blond. It always good when the three of them could be together despite their busy routines. 

“I wasn't sure when you would get home. Let me take off your clothes.” 

Unlike Izuku, Kacchan liked to put on a fight, and pretend he didn't like bathing. Still if actually didn't like anything, they had a safeword for such occasions. But Todoroki knew Bakugo and knew how his personality changed when he focused on being little. On being just Kacchan. On just being a complete brat.

And although he struggled a bit, saying he didn't need a shower, Todoroki managed to get all his clothes out too and place him in the showers along with Deku. Seeing Izuku without any clothes and his dick hard, as well as with Todoroki only in his underwear, Kacchan blushed.

“I will give you plenty of attention and make sure you are clean too.” Todoroki said, placing kisses on Kacchan’s shoulder and chest. “Zuku, could you help me?”

Todoroki was already kneeling down, ready to take Kacchan’s dick into his mouth. He was only semihard, but already bigger than Izuku. 

“I dont want stupid Deku’s help.” Kacchan said. 

Todoroki got up. Izuku looked down, suddenly pushed back to the real world, to being Deku. 

“Kacchan, I understand you may be angry, but the agreement was to accept the names you two decided on. Kacchan and Zuku. Those are the names for when you are little, and I wont accept anything else. Is that clear?”

“Yes, Mommy.“

Todoroki sighed. Midoriya and Bakugou were opposites. While Midoriya liked to feel protected and safe, to take a break from the violent and responsibility heavy world of heroes, Bakugou liked to feel small to also be free to act out more, considering how much he had to control himself as an adult in the super hero business, and let out his natural bratty personality. 

Todoroki knew some outbursts were just him being himself, but he could not tolerate it when it was directed at Midoriya, especially when he was in his small and safe space. Being Little was about feeling safe and far from their harsh world, and speaking anything that brought back their world was completely against the rules. 

“I am sorry, Kacchan. But Mommy needs to punish you now.” 

Kacchan took a step back, but Todoroki ice grabbed him by the wrists and pulled on him, forcing Kacchan to bend over on his knees and elbows. His beautiful gorgeous ass now facing Todoroki. 

“Mommy…” He started whining, but Todoroki ignored him. 

“Zuku, would you be a good boy and take care of Kacchan’s dick the way I was taking care of yours?” Clean it with your mouth and tongue.”

Izuku blushed hard but nodded.

Todoroki knew it was best to give Zuku a task than to let him think about the outside world for another moment. 

On all fours, Kacchan looked back ready to disagree, but Todoroki only gave him a look, reminding him of his place. 

Losing control and responsibility was also one of the reasons why both Kacchan and Zuku did this, and it was time Kacchan let go of his.

Izuku, always being the good boy he was, moved underneath Kacchan, and started to lick on his dick, which was now very hard, throbbing with anticipation. 

The ice that held Bakugou in place was no longer there, but once he had accepted what was about to happen, Todoroki trusted Kacchan. Especially if he was being made docile with Izuku’s delicate licking. Todoroki observed Bakugou’s cute butt and prepared his hands for the traditional punishment directed at little boys who break the rules. 

SMACK. 

Bakugou knew he should stay in position but the first slap almost made him lose balance with its strong impact. Having someone pleasing him meant Todoroki wouldn't hold back. Below him, Izuku’s tongue swirled around his cock as he moaned, “Kacchan…”

SMACK. 

Another slap, this time on his right cheek. Before he finished taking a deep breath, another hit on his left cheek.

SMACK.

This time, it was right where the thighs ended and the butt began and Kacchan told himself not to scream, just now realizing how sensitive that area was.

“It hurts!”

SMACK. SMACK

Todoroki hit the same place over his right and left cheek, sure to leave a mark.

“It hurts! Mommy! It hurts real bad.”

“It is a punishment after all. Its supposed to hurt, baby. But you can use your safeword if you cant handle it.”

“Kacchan can handle it. But Kacchan’s bottom is burning... It hurts.”

“It will be over soon, just take your punishment and think about your mistake.”

SMACK SMACK

“Z… Zu.. Zukuuuu..” Kacchan said,moaning with the mix of pain and pleasure as he was being sucked off. 

The boy’s tongue was the only thing providing relief from the constant smacks in his bare bottom. With his first name being said, Zuku licked and sucked on Kacchan’s balls for the first times.

SMACK. 

Bakugou’s eyes rolled back as he cried out..

Mommy… Mommy…

Todoroki stopped, but remained with one hand brushing his buttcheeks, making circular motions over the spanked areas. 

“You know I wont stop because you moan and scream, right? Your mommy needs to make sure you are disciplined, baby boy.” 

To reaffirm his point, Todoroki spanked the boy one more time, this time slightly weaker, considering his weak area, right above his thighs. 

“Mommy… Can I suck on De.. Zuku’s peepee?”

In response, Todoroki turned around to face Bakugou and kissed him, holding his face between his two hands. 

“Good baby boy Kacchan. You like having things on your mouth, dont you?”

Kacchan nodded. 

“Well, then, I will allow it since you are taking this spanking so well, baby,”

Todoroki kissed him again, and went back to face his butt now flashing pink and faint red in response to the several hits.

“Thank you Mommy.” Kacchan said, before diving into Izuku’s dick, having everything in his mouth.

Todoroki made a note of where was starting to be a bit more red, which meant more sensitive the area was, and Todoroki was sure to target them as he brought his hands on Kacchan’s bottom. 

SMACK SMACK.

This time, Izuku was the one to moan, for he could feel the impact of the spanking in his own erect cock. Kacchan bobbed his head up and down, taking all of his thick but small length.

SMACK. 

Kacchan noises were now muffled by the cock on his mouth but he was certainly feeling it, hips and butt wingling, trying to get release, unable to move away from the position.

Bakugou’s cheeks were starting to move from pink to bright red all around, the ideal shade, and he opened the cheeks to see Kacchan’s cute butthole, twitching at the touch. Todoroki pressed his finger around the puckered hole, but restrained himself. This was a punishment after all. 

“I will give you 6 more.” Todoroki said. “If you manage not to orgasm until then, I will give you a very nice treatment.” 

Kacchan opened his mouth, now dripping with pre cum to say

“Yes, mommy.” 

SMACK. SMACK

He slapped the bright red left buttcheek twice, while one hand was still over the boy’s pussy, teasing him. 

Bakugou cried out, and tried to move his butt, to distract the teasing hand, but knew there was no escape.

Todoroki switched hands, and as one played with his asshole, another smacked his other cheek. 

SMACK. SMACK.

“Mommy…” Bakugou whispered, flustered, feeling each smack with his entire body. “It hurts a lot”

SMACK. SMACK.

“AHHH!” Kacchan screamed in pain, but looked down, happy to realize he hadn't orgasmed yet. 

“What great boys the two of you are”. Todoroki, said. “Come here, both of you.” 

He sat on the floor, and the two heroes came in on their knees. Both hard and leaking precum, he held onto both of them with a tight hug. 

“You both make mommy really proud. You took your punishment so well, Kacchan. I will give you what you like.” 

His eyes shone. “Mommy… will you put on peepee in me and zuku?” 

Todoroki nodded.

“Both of you on your hands and knees. Side by side.”

And the boys obeyed. 

“Both of you misbehaved somehow today. Both of you broke the rules. Zuku because you came without being allowed, I will only stimulate your boy pussy now. And Kacchan, because you spoke in a way that hurt others, I will gag you. Every punishment must fit the crime.”

None of them looked happy but they didn't disagree. “Stay there” Shoto said. 

He picked up a gag for bakugou. 

Todoroki tried not to punish them with the sex itself. Still wanting it, needing it to be pleasurable for them. But they weren't calling him mommy if there wasn't an expectation of consequences when they things they knew were wrong.

That's why when he put the gag on, he said. “You know mommy loves the two of you very much. You are beautiful.”

Both of them nodded. 

“Kacchan, if you need to use your safe word, tap on the floor two times and I will free you, ok?”

Bakugou nodded. He was a bit too proud and rarely ever used his, so Todoroki had to constantly remind him that he was okay, that he would still be loved and cared for no matter what. 

“I know you are eager for release, so if the boy pussy orgasm isn't enough to satisfy you, zuku, and you continue to be a good baby boy, I will try to help you later. Alright?”

Both of them agreed, feeling completely safe in their Mommy's hands. None of them ever had a partner like Todoroki Shoto. One that made them feel safe even while they were being punished. Someone who could be both ruthless and understanding, and always caring. 

Todoroki stood behind them, lubing his fingers and admiring the perfect sight of the two people he loved the most in the world, both on all fours, legs spread out for him and only him, their cocks hard and leaking in anticipation. Using one hand for each of them, Todoroki penetrated their assholes with a single finger. Being ambidextrous really came in handy in those moments. 

Both of them were still so tight, Bakugou let out a gasp through the gag, and Izuku tried to keep his balance. 

“I love you two so much.” He said as the second finger entered both of them. “Both of you are making mommy proud.” He twisted the fingers and scissored them well, stretching the boys little holes as best as he could. 

Todoroki licked his lips seeing their reactions, Kacchan was moaning through the gag without complaining and while Izuku still moved his ass, squirming with the touch deep in his anus, he didn't fall from his position, nor tried to touch his own dick. 

He scissored the fingers once more and feeling like they were responsive enough, Todoroki decided to start out with Bakugou, who had been a really good boy since his outburst.

He took out his fingers and aligned his cock to the boys entrance and knowing he had been well prepared, shoved first the head of the cock, and seeing how it simply ate him up, Todoroki shoved it all in at once. 

AAAH! Bakugou shouted through the gag, being flooded with sensations. 

With Katsukis small hole pressuring in his sensitive head, Todoroki remembered this wasn't about him and added another finger to Izuku's twitching hole. 

“Waaahh… It feels weird Mommy..”

With three fingers it was hard to miss the sensitive prostate area. Todoroki stopped, letting both of them get used to the stretch in their anal hole. Although he wasn't massive, he was big enough for Kacchan to feel extremely full, while Zuku’s hole was super tight even with his prep. 

“Are you in pain Zuku baby?Kacchan baby?”

The green haired boy shook his head while Todoroki's three long fingers entered and explored him. Kacchan shook his head as well. 

“Good. Then it's all normal.” 

In front of him, Kacchan was gasping, trying to fully adapt to the considerable size of the thing entering him. 

Seeing it was all good with Zuku, Todoroki focused on fucking Bakugou, slapping his ass with his hips, feeling the balls hitting the boy's butt. And burying himself all the way to the hilt. 

“You got my whole dick in your boy pussy, Kacchan. Isn't that nice? You took me in completely like a good baby boy.’

Kacchan only moaned and made other noises that couldnt be heard, spit falling from his mouth to his chin to the floor.  
Todoroki was so proud. Some time ago they would have been completely brats about it. Of course giving them their little space was part of allowing them to act like children when they needed to escape. But now they also liked the simple structure, the basic rules, and the idea of handing their control to their Mommy. 

Todoroki kept forcing his cock in and out of Bakugou, seeing him react with every thrust, brushing his sweet spot. 

“Kacchan… Did you learn your lesson?”

Kacchan nodded, more spit dripping.

With the hand that wasn't busy stretching Izuku out, Todoroki released the gag from Kacchan's mouth, then using the same hand to stroke the head of Bakugou cock and penetrating him all the way at once and Kacchan howled of as his both ends, in the most sensitive areas, his dick and the prostate deep in his asshole, were pleasured, and orgasmed, cum flying everywhere. 

“Mommy… “ Kacchan said. “Thank you.” 

Todoroki continued to rub Kacchan’s cock to make sure it was all out and carefully took out his own penis still very hard and sensitive. It had been a challenge not to come, especially when he heard Kacchan’s delicious voice. But his work wasn't over yet. He needed his dick to stay hard for a few more minutes still. 

Now, Todoroki returned to Izuku, beautiful Izuku, that clearly had been holding himself in order not to cum until he could have Todoroki's attention. 

He took his fingers out and instead replaced them with the head of his cock.

“Fuck “Todoroki thought. Midoriya ass was the tightest of all of them. After the long night, Todoroki wouldn't be able to last long. Even with three fingers the boy still managed to squeeze him hard and tight and Todoroki could barely think as he pushed it further, wanting to feel the pressure in every inch. Not to mention to find the spot that Izuku liked so much. 

Izuku moaned and squirmed offering his ass to him.

I..zu.. ku… he said. Did you learn your lesson?

Yes. Aaa...Mommy knows how ..ngh..to take care of me uhh.. best and I will waah follow the aaa rules.

Todoroki could not take it anymore, he grabbed the boy's small dick and pushing in his prostate as best as he could, made him cum screaming “Mommy!”

It had been the last drop for him, Todoroki came, flooding Izuku’s insides with his semen, grunting in pleasure. He took his dick carefully out and let himself fall on the bathroom floor, his vision blurring with the amount of sensations he had been feeling.

“Both of you. Clean up now. Mommy will be there in five minutes.” 

And they followed what Todoroki said. 

After he recovered his strength he also took his shower with them and made sure they were all clean. Todoroki was ready to flex his muscles and threw each boy over his shoulder and walked to the bedroom where he carefully dried them and dressed them in their favorite little outfits that took them back to their childhood. 

Todoroki couldn't forget to pass some oil on Katsukis butt, only got good measure although the boy said repeatedly he was fine, and very strong and could take it. 

“I know you are.” Todoroki said kissing his forehead. 

After they were ready, Todoroki heated up the dinner that had gone cold by then and enjoyed his meal with the two. After they were done, Zuku promised to wash the dishes in the morning if he could go straight to bed and Todoroki couldn't think of a better plan. 

They didn't always sleep in Todoroki's room. But tonight, as Zuku and Kacchan, they wouldn't even consider the other possibilities. Both snuggled close to him on the bed.

Shoto was reminded why they had already preferred the term Mommy for him. Not only it took away some of the sexual expectations of being called Daddy, but also reinforced something very real Shoto wanted to give to them. Unconditional love. He loved both of them deeply and was more than happy to provide them with an outlet, albeit a different one. He would do anything to keep them safe and happy.

“Both of you made me really proud. My heart almost can't take how much I love you.”

He hugged them tighter.

“I love you Shoto.” Zuku said, his face buried in Todoroki's chest. 

“I love you too Shoto.” Kacchan said. “A lot.”

Todoroki became flustered with all the attention. He wanted to pretend his heart wasn't skipping beats when those words were said. 

“Well I love him more.” Zuku said. “And I said it first!”

“No, I love him more! And I said a lot first too. So I love him a lot more.”

“Boys... babies” Todoroki said. “Stop, please, you will make me cry.“

His eyes were flooded with tears. 

“Kacchan!” Zuku said. “You made him cry, and that's bad, apologize to Mommy!”

“Mommy….” Kacchan started when Todoroki brushed his blond hair. 

“They are not sad tears. I am just so glad to have the two of you with me. Thank you for teaching me how to love in such a special way. Thank you Zuku and Kacchan, I love you all very much.”

Both Bakugou and Midoriya thought it didn't make sense. Todoroki was the one who took care of everything, the one who could keep his calm under stressful situations and found a solution for all of them. Shoto Todoroki was the best person any of them knew by a long mile. There was no way he was thanking them. 

Izuku cleaned the tears and kissed Todoroki’s face, kissing his cheek bone, his jaw and, not wanting to be out done, Bakugou also kissed the other side of his face saying how much he loved Shoto.

Todoroki had never felt so happy in his life.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know I am trying to mostly one shots, but this was so fun to write, I kinda want to write more like it in the future. What would you all think?


	7. Bakugou's Forced Orgasm

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ship: Toshinori Yagi/ Bakugou Katsuki  
> Tags: Doctor/Patient. Underage!Bakugou. Doctor!All Might. Overstimulation. Forced cumming. Bondage.
> 
> Warning: Lots of dub and non con this time.
> 
> Setting: All Might's sports and martial arts training center requires the students to have a weekly session with the head doctor, Toshinori, but when Bakugou comes for his session, Toshinori has something special planned out for the boy.

“Pervert.” Bakugou said as he was told to undress in front of the training center’s head doctor.

“Could it be that you actually like calling me that when you know in fact I am just doing my job but you say it to give yourself more enjoyment? Or maybe what you do enjoy is to make my job harder. I can only wonder.”

Every week Toshinori had a private session with his students/patients. They had highly personalized training regiments and diets and once every 7 days Toshinori was available to see how they were doing individually and adapt anything to their weekly routine.

“Have you orgasmed since our last meeting?” Toshinori asked. 

“Not telling you that, old man.” Bakugou said.

In other circumstances, Yagi wouldn't have accepted Bakugou in the center. On a surface level he looked like a troubled boy who wouldn't take any orders. But Toshinori realized within their first exam session how he did obey, in his own way. And in every session after that, he had his own way of accepting things. 

“Well so I am tagging it as a no. And you know what that means.“

Bakugou scoffed. “Pervert.”

Toshinori s research concluded that not having enough orgasms during a certain period of time actually harmed the child's attention and ability to learn as well as some other problems. And since Bakugou refused to do it by himself, or at least admit he was doing so. It landed on his doctor, Toshinori, to fix the situation.

“Will you be the one to take off your pants or should I? Oh my… “

“Nothing to it.’ Bakugou said. “just thought it would make it easier. That's all. Just go get it over as soon as possible.”

Even without pulling, Yagi could see Bakugou wasn't wearing underwear. That had been a surprise but not a huge one..like his instincts had told him, the boy was obeying, in his own way. 

“Well if you want to get it over with quickly, I have my notes which specify exactly how to achieve that and you can easily go back to your dorm.” 

Bakugou blushed and only let out a brief: “humph”

“Lay on the bed on your back.” Toshinori said. 

For a moment, Bakugou was confused. Most often he was required to stay on our fours or something like that, that gave the doctor ample room to tease his hole and make him cum anally. However, he followed the directions without complaining. 

The doctor held on his legs and lifted them in the air, making Bakugou’s knees touch his shoulders, opening every intimate area to Yagi.

“You said you want it quick.” All Might said, rope in his hands. “According to your file, your fastest response was while being tied up or while being in this very position. I assume doing both will take care of the situation, won't it?”

Bakugou wanted to protest but in a moment his ankles were already tied above his head in that very compromising and vulnerable position. Just to be sure, Bakugou’s hands were tied as well, so he couldn't move to cover himself even if he tried. 

“I don't want this.” Bakugou said. “I dont like being tied up. And I dont like orgasming either.” 

The doctor put on his gloves, sprinkling them with lube.

“How strange, cause the last time I had to restrain you in order to conclude the examination of your anus and prostate, it gave you an erection almost instantly. “

“So? No one needs their asshole observed every week. You are just a pervert.”

Toshinori’s gloved finge touched the spot between his balls and his butthole, rubbing slowly from top to bottom.

“And yet, ever since you were accepted here, your muscle building and strength have grown through the roof. And I remember you winning a championship or two. Or nine.”

It was true. Toshinori 's highly personalized training made him go from a boy with a lot of brute strength and no way to control it to a fighter, to a martial arts and combat expert for his age, possessing many golden medals. But it also included the embarrassing sessions of being played with and being made to orgasm in front of his doctor who acted like this was all normal. 

The tip of his finger twirled around the puckered hole before entering, just the first knuckle. 

Bakugou gasped. 

The tip left and entered him again, this time, just a little more, one inch or two. 

“You should be more respectful of your elders, young Bakugou. Especially ones that control you like this.” The tip of the finger was gone again, but only for a moment. 

Three fat fingers penetrated Bakugou all at once, stretching the outer and inner rims with their joint size. 

“Too.. Too much!” Bakugou shouted. 

“We are only just starting.” Toshinori said as he pulled them back, leaving only the digits, just to jam them all at once again, forcing the boy’s hole to stretch nice and wide. The more he fucked Bakugou with his fingers, the harder his previous soft cock got, and everytime he touched the boy’s sweet spot, it would throb and he would moan, despite always trying to avoid looking like he was into it. 

“You bastard!” Bakugou said as something leaked out of him. Precum.

“For someone who says he doesn't want this, your penis is quite hard and throbbing. Very responsive, indeed.” Toshinori said as the fingers pushed themselves inside of Bakugou’s ass.

With his other hand, Toshinori held the boy’s soft balls, playing with them and seeing how flustered Bakugou got when he did it. 

“I don't.” He said. “I ..aaa..dont.. hng... like.. uhh.. this.” His words being broken by moans and grunts after the sensitive protected area of his balls were fondled with. 

“Your file says you do get more sensitive when your testicles and anal are stimulated at once. I am here to drain you, to milk you dry and examine every inch of you. Whether you admit to liking it does not concern me. Your body does. Immensely.”

Bakugou shook his head, pressing his lips together not to moan and make him right. 

Leaving him balls alone for a moment, Toshinori grasped the shaft of Bakugous thick member and stroked it, but avoided the tip, only messing with the base and the balls. 

Bakugou hips moved forward, wanting him to do more, while Bakugou himself shook his head, not wanting to do any more of it. 

With his three fingers vigorously fingering the boy’s sweet spot, Toshinori only had to stroke the head of Bakugou’s cock twice for the boy to come, seed spilling everywhere. 

Bakugou tried not to scream, but the emotions overwhelmed him for a moment as he gasped and tried to get out of All Might’s grasp. 

“Let me out!” Bakugou said, but Toshinori’s hands remained where they were, one deep in his asshole, another holding his cock. 

Bakugou had been there before, multiple times. He came in, answered questions about his training, they overviewed his performance, and after some exams, Toshinori teased either his butt or his dick or both until he came, saying teenagers needed it, and he would let him go once they were done. Thats how it always went. 

But his legs were still firmly tied above him. 

“You see, young Bakugou, a new research found out that instead of an orgasm a week, boys on your age should be making themselves come at least once every other day. “

“No…No..” Bakugou said.

“Now considering our last meeting was on friday, that meant you were supposed to orgasm a total of four times in the meantime.”

Bakugou couldn't believe what he was hearing. 

“No way.”

“Yes, young Bakugou. I can send you the articles, if you would like to read about it. Nevertheless, since this is the only day of the week I have to give you my undivided attention, you have yet to cum another three times.”

“I cant! There is no way.”

“Shh. I thought you wanted this end quickly, and your dick has gone soft already. I will wake it hard in a special way this time.”

He took the three fingers away from the sensitive hole, and leaving his gloves aside, picked up a small box under his desk, showing it to the tied up boy. “Do you know what this is?” he asked.

“No, and I don't want to. I can't do it three more times. You are insane.”

“You will.” Toshinori said, certainty in his voice.” But this here is called a bullet vibrator. Its meant to be inserted in your anus, placed near the prostate area, and well, I guess the name does say it all, doesn't it?” 

Bakugou shook his head again.

“It has multiple levels of intensity too. “ With a remote he turned it on on the lowest one, which made a low buzz sound. ”Its going to be very useful tonight, young Bakugou. And I think, by the end, you’ll learn to be more respectful of your elders. Especially those with as much resources as me.”

With that, Toshinori placed the small bullet vibrator against the head of Bakugou’s cock and saw the boy try to wiggle out, trying to get out and failing, as the buzzing toy made contact with the most sensitive area of his dick, that still feeling the previous orgasm.

But that was only cause Toshinori wanted to see his reaction, his main plan was something else. He moved on to Bakugou’s butt, whose puckered entrance was now blinking at him.

Toshinori licked his lips as he pressed the bullet against the rim.

Bakugou gulped, knowing full well he wouldn't be able to control himself if this went on any longer, considering how sensitive he was from the previous orgasm. But with him being tied there nothing he could do. 

Toshinori pressed the vibrating object through the entrance and as Bakugou let out the most delicious moan he ever heard, the doctor searched for just the right spot inside his inner walls. And as he found it, Bakugou started whimpering like a baby. It was the first time any object had been inserted inside of him, and it well both extremely strange and extremely invasive of his abused hole.

“Please…”

“This is just the first setting, young Bakugou” Toshinori said as his hand traced a path over his buttcheeks, and his thighs. “the weakest one.” 

When the doctor held his balls, fondling and pulling on them and with the bullet’s the low vibration inside his hole, near his prostate, somewhere Bakugou thought no one should be putting things in, he arched his back as inevitably another orgasm run through his body, making him shake and shout with oversensitivity. 

“Amazing” the doctor said, “Able to cum without me even properly touching your penis. How could you say you are not into this Bakugou, with such a responsive body?”

Bakugou grunted as the doctor removed the bullet vibrator from him, but didn't turn it off. 

“Is it over?” Bakugou asked. 

“You know you are not getting out of this unless you come four times under my hands.” The Doctor said, watching the boy’s pretty butthole. 

After being teased and stretched and played, it was now twitching and blinking at him. It was All Might’s favorite sight to see. A young boy’s anus reacting to overstimulation Toshinori himself applied. “I can already tell you are being more docile here. Maybe I should have listened to the research before.”

“Please, Toshinori-Sensei, I cant…”

Yagi took the bullet on his hands once more, and teased it on Bakugo’s cock, making it react, Bakugou grunting with the overwhelming sensations. 

“Dont think your ass will be safe from this round, or the next” Toshinori said, playing with the various angles in which to press the vibrator on the boy’s cock. “I told you before, these orgasms are more effective when they involve anal penetration or protaste stimulation of some sort.”

As he said, he looked over once more to the puffy twitching hole, thinking how delicious it looked. 

Once his cock was already hard again and throbbing with the stimulation, Toshinori replaced it with his own hand stroking it, while his other hand was once more penetrating the buzzing vibrator into Bakugou’s asshole. He could have simply left it there all the time, but seeing the boy’s face and reaction while something new was inserted into his hole was priceless. 

“Thats what bratty boys get.” Toshinori said as Bakugou tried to fight the binds keeping him in place. It was too much. It was all too much, he thought, trying to move away from the overwhelming sensations taking over his bottom and his entire body.

The doctor continued to stroke him, picking up the speed slowly, pretending not to hear the boy’s pleads and asks of help. At that point half of the words didn't even make sense as sentences anymore. Bakugou was being driven mad with his extreme sensitivity, and Toshinori couldnt help but watch. 

When precum started to leak out of the boy, the doctor knew it was time. He pressed the remote to increase vibrations intensity to the medium level, while pushing the foreskin over and under the head as fast as he could

“WAAA” Katsuki screamed as the third orgasm of the night took over him, tears flooding from his eyes. It had been the most intense feeling in his life. It was equal times as pleasurable as it was painful. 

The Doctor however kept on stroking and playing with his dick until he was sure all the semen had been milked. At least for that round. 

Once he was sure the boy could not take produce anymore, and Bakugou started to calm down, taking deep breaths to steady himself, the doctor left him penis alone, and retrieved the buzzing object, and like before, he left it turned on, vibrating on the bed.

Bakugou looked at him, desperate. 

“Please, I will be good. Just cant take it anymore.”

Toshinori smiled widely. Brats being taken down a peg made his own cock throb. 

“Is that so? I am struggling to see a nice boy yet here. You know, there is another research, one whose credits I didn't fully believe in, about how the real number, the real schedule for a healthy male on your age to orgasm would be every single day. Now, since my schedule is packed, I cant see you only once a week. Can you do the math of how many rounds of orgasm?”

Bakugou’s eyes wet with tears widened. 

“No way...” He thought. “ 7 orgasms in one night for him in the name of “health”

“No, no no, please, anything but that.”

There was no way that was real, and yet Bakugou didn't doubt for a second the doctor would be able to do it to him.

“Now. If you behave properly, take the next part nicely. Next week, I wont force you to endure such a thing. Not unless you continue to behave like a brat during our sessions.”

Bakugou, still overwhelmed with pain and pleasure, vehemently nodded.

“I’ll be better. I promise.” His mouth was dry from the moaning, gasping and shouting from before and he coughed a little. 

Toshinori, without letting him go, held the back of his head and raised it slightly, while lowering a cup of water to his mouth, making sure the boy was properly hydrated before they moved into the final phase. He also used a clean towel to dry some of the sweat off. 

“Toshinori Sensei?” Bakugou asked.

“Yes, young Bakugou?”

“Will every session be 4 times too?”

He closed his eyes, deeply afraid of the answer.

“It will depend, I guess. If you decide to be nice and dont complain for the rest of the night and next week you continue not to be bratty about every exam, then maybe I’ll see the 4 rounds as an overkill for you and disregard the research. But if your attitude cant be changed, then I think the 4 rounds for the next months will suit you nicely. Are you ready for the final round?”

Bakugou shook his head.

“No, but I will take it.”

“Good. Good.” Toshinori said. “ I will make it just a little special since you already endured so much.”

With this, the doctor picked up the bullet vibrator, only pausing to admire the hole he loved seeing so much, wet with lube, and blinking at him. Toshinori could not wait any longer for the next phase. 

He pressed the bullet vibrator inside the rim and let it buzz against the boy’s inner sensitive walls. With his free hand, Toshinori held his soft dick and started to lick it, covering it with his own spit. 

“Wait…“ Bakugou said. “What are you…?”

“Remember what’s at stake here, Bakugou boy.”

And he did. 

Bakugou closed his eyes as Toshinori continued to lick every part of his dick and the boy sucked in a breath every time the wet tongue went over the sensitive head. Although nothing was more sensitive than his sweet spot, now being teased by the small toy that made him feel the vibrations all throughout his body. 

He gasped as Toshinori not only licked his balls but also sucked on them, and his entire dick felt even more sensitive after it. 

“God..” Bakugou moaned, feeling like he couldnt possibly take it anymore. 

Thats when Toshinori freed his hand and swallowed the boy’s dick and sucked vigorously bobbing his head up and down along with the shaft and giving a lot of attention to his dick’s overstimulated head. 

“Toshinori ...oouh.. Sensei…” He moaned.

Seeing how close the boy was, Toshinori’s fingers entered the abused butthole and for a moment when they made contact with the bullet vibrator, Bakugou thought he was going to take it out, let him come just from the blowjob. But that would be too good.

Instead the frequency of the vibrator was raised once more, now on High, and Toshinori’s experienced fingers were now firmly pressing it, no, shoving it against the prostate area. 

Bakugou’s vision blurred as he came into his doctor’s mouth, who sucked and swallowed every drip of it. Not a single orgasm so far compared to this one. 

After Toshinori was certain he had gotten every drip of it, he let go of the cock and took away the vibrator, turning it off for the night. Before he could undo the ropes holding the boy in place, the doctor used a wet towel to clean the lube and remnants of ejaculation from the blond boy’s body. 

“You did very well, young Bakugou.” Toshinori said, smiling, still feeling the boy’s delicious taste in his tongue.

Finally, after the ropes were released, Bakugou could barely walk after being so long in that position. Toshinori helped him dress, and waited until the boy felt good enough to walk again. 

“Toshinori Sensei?” he asked, looking down.

“Yes, young Bakugou?”

“In the next session… Will you do … the thing you did here?”

Toshinori raised one eyebrow, but didn't stop smiling at him.

“What thing?”

“Uhm.. Using your mouth.”

“Only if I find it to be an effective method to make you cum. Did you think it was?”

Bakugou blushed. He didn't want to admit it but…

“yes”

“Then I will look forward to it. If you behave, of course.”

And with that Bakugou went home, thinking about the promise of being sucked off again, while in his desk, Toshinori Yagi replayed the video and audio that had been recorded from the session with the boy, and came watching Bakugou’s overwhelmed with pleasure face in his final orgasm.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you everyone who is reading and giving kudos! This is my first time writing anime smut fic, and I am having a lot of fun. 
> 
> Do you have a favorite chapter so far or something you would like to see in the future? Let me know in the comments!


	8. Midoriya's Medical Exam Part. 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ship: Toshinori Yagi/ Midoriya Izuku
> 
> Main Tags: Doctor/Patient. Underage!Midoriya. Doctor!All Might.
> 
> Warnings: Non/con and dub/con, rimming, first time.
> 
> Setting: No powers AU, All Might is both a doctor and head of a training center for athletes, but in order to get in, one must pass several exams, including the medical one. After getting overwhelmed in the first one, Midoriya is given another chance to prove himself to Toshinori-Sensei.

That night Midoriya had left the doctor’s office with trembling legs and weak knees, but also with a promise. That he would have a chance to try again later. Once he was home, he barely had to time look in his phone, his exhaustion bringing him to sleep immediately. 

In the following morning he realized he had received several texts from All Might. 

Like he said, there were a list of articles on male biology and sex and several links to videos. Izuku would have to watch them all, and after, respond to an online form with questions about it. Only when this was done could he have another chance at being Yagi’s chosen one. 

Not wanting to wait another moment, Midoriya was determined to read all the articles as soon as possible in order to prove himself, and started going through them halfway through class. From the looks of it, they were mere scientific articles, but when he saw what they talked about, he couldn't avoid blushing. 

The first explained what the prostate was and how it could be stimulated, and how it required regular check ups to make sure it was healthy. 

The second examined nipple sensitivity in men, and how the nipples would react to touch, especially in the case of teenage boys. 

Reading them immediately brought the memories from the encounter with the doctor, and the things he was learning for the first time, about himself, and about his body.

In the middle of class, Midoriya had a boner. He didn't know what to, he couldn't let anyone see it. So, when the lunch break started and people started going different way, he left and went home, knowing his mom wouldn't be there yet.

He took a shower, hoping it would all go down and with no results, he started opening the videos he was supposed to watch before the next appointment. 

They were all sexual videos. Which he hadn't expected. He hadn't planned for that. Now he couldn't take his eyes out of a huge muscular man penetrating a smaller, much fragile looking one. 

The memories floored his thoughts. The touching, the things he felt, the amount of pleasure he hadn't been aware was possible, or even, allowed. He tried to touch himself, to jerk himself off, but it wasn't the same, it didn't feel the same as when doctor Toshinori had done it to him.

He closed everything in shame and tried to take his mind off the subject for a while, waiting for the erection to soft down with time.

And for two days, things went smoothly, but on the third night Midoriya knew he couldn't put it off anymore. Alone in his bed, Midoriya started to go through the videos. They all had the same two men, which he assumed to be actors. He had never watched anything like that in his life. One of them was tall and muscular, the one much smaller and thinner. And it still felt wrong to be watching the scenes of them naked doing all kinds of things to each other. 

After watching the scenes, Midoriya couldn't hold himself back. He searched on his bag for the things the doctor had given him,a card with his number and email, condoms, and lube.

Midoriya needed to get rid of the hard on. And according to his only experience, and the titles he had been made to read, this one was a sure way to go about it. 

Remembering the night, he took off his clothes and laid on his bed, ass on the air, partly wishing he had a mirror, but also knowing full well he wouldn't be able to stare at his blushed face and naked body if someone wasn't forcing him. In front of him, the video was still playing, and it was making Izuku feel the need to do all kinds of forbidden things. 

Taking the lube, he pressed a single finger inside in his butthole, feeling how tight he was, and he couldn't add another one. 

“Ah.. ah.. All might…” he whispered in his pillow, feeling the strange sensation of a probing finger inside of him while humping the bed. 

He kept on pressing, curling until he found the spot. 

“Oh my god…” he said biting the pillow not to wake his mom in the next room.

He added strength to the spot and remembering Yagi’s firm hands grabbing his butt, Midoriya came.

After the emotions died down, Midoriya replied to the online form. It was simple, it only required him to list which of the videos gave his body any sort of reaction. Reactions would count as having an erection, feeling the need to masturbate, feeling the need to finger himself, or even blushing. A negative reaction would be something he couldn't keep watching, or that bored him. 

The only one he remembered not particularly having a strong reaction to was one in which the actor, the tall strong man had the roles reversed and been forced to take the dick of the smaller weaker guy. He wasn't interested as much. 

In the end, it asked to pick the ones which brought the strongest reaction to him. And he typed them out, the one that he watched while fingering himself. 

The one with the man whispering several dirty things, things he wasn't sure he even knew the meaning of. The voice deep, talking how he was going to take away the boy’s virginity and get him into all kinds of levels of both pleasure and pain, had awakened something in Midoriya. And not all of it was good, it made him feel scared and vulnerable. Just like he had felt, naked in All Might’s office. 

And soon, he would be there again. 

#

A few days after the incident with the video, Izuku entered All Might’s training and doctor office. 

“Good evening young Midoriya. Sit down. How are you?”

Just seeing the man’s smile was enough for Midoriya to blush and look down, remembering the shameful things he had done and felt in the past week. 

“I am… well. Thank you.” His voice was breaking, he felt afraid. Vulnerable in front of the one man who had seen him naked. More than naked, squirming and cumming under his hands. 

“Good. Good. Well, my boy, I am going to make things clear for you. As you know, to receive my care, you must be worthy, and apart from healthy, you will need to trust me and follow my word in several things, even if at the moment you don't understand them. Sexual health is extremely important to me, just like obeying orders. If you were anyone else, failing to follow directions would have made you miss your chance, but since you did so well on everything else, I decided to give you another shot. “

Midoriya nodded. “Thank you.”

On his desk, Yagi was going through his answers on the questions of the videos he had sent. 

“Tell me young Midoriya. Did you masturbate by yourself this week?”

Midoriya looked at his own feet. 

“Midoriya, you know being honest to me, even when you are embarrassed, is part of the deal.”

“I did.” He said.

“Did you come?”

“I did, but only…” His voice faltered. 

“Go on. Did you only come when penetration was involved?”

Midoriya nodded without another word. 

Yagi showed him a large bright smile. He knew the boy was right for him. 

“Despite your shyness, only being able to cum while fingering makes you very special.“

Midoriya nodded, unsure what to say. Continuing, Yagi started his usual question about the boy’s training regiment, diet, and sleeping hours. Allowing the boy to relax with questions that were in familiar ground. The boy had been sleeping better in the past week, he realized.

“Again, is there anything you want to ask me young Midoriya? About anything? At all?”

“Is it weird that I couldn't make myself do.. That, by myself? Without, you know, my finger...”

Yagi smiled. 

“Not at all. Pace is everything, young Midoriya.I showed you how last week because penting it up inside its not good for your health and your stability. If i do take you under my wing, if you feel like you are struggling to orgasm by yourself, I will be here to take care of it for you. When was your last orgasm? “

“Three nights ago.” Midoriya said.

“Very well.” Yagi said. “Will you move to the table for me to exam you? Take off your pants and shirts, too.” 

Midoriya nodded, getting up and turned his back in order to strip without having to look at the doctor.

Toshinori usually asked them to do it in front of him, where he could see their expressions, but due to Midoriya’s extreme shyness, he decided to let him be. 

Midoriya told himself to keep calm, as he turned, only in his black boxers. The form about his reactions to the videos were probably so he wouldn't get overwhelmed like the other session, so in this session all he had to do was be good and obey.

Yagi started the exams as he usually did, checking heart speed and lungs, which the boy took in silence. 

“I thought your responses were very… Interesting, young Midoriya.” Yagi saw the wide eyed boy and corrected himself. “Nothing bad or weird. You did nothing wrong. All perfectly well. However I expect you know I am going to push you further today. How many fingers did you use on yourself?”

“Only one.” Midoriya said. “Was it wrong?”

Yagi brushed the boy’s green hair.

“Not at all. But I will have to force you a bit more than that. Are you ready?”

Midoriya gulped but nodded. This was what he always wanted after all. 

Yagi liked being the one to take their underwear. And he did so watching carefully for their expressions. When he held the boy’s elastic around his waist, Izuku blushed, but didn't complain.

This time, his small dick was soft, but Yagi knew how to take care of that. 

“Tell me about the videos you liked. Will you be able to tell me what you liked about it?”

“I dont know…”

“Of course, of course. You are still discovering himself. Will you share with me which parts made your body react the most?”

The boy closed his eyes, trying to think of his memories. He knew it, of course. But saying such lewd things made him feel embarrassed. Especially when the man in front of him had wrapped one big hand around his penis and very slowly moved from the hip to the tip, while his other hand made small circles on his thigh. 

“The tall man… he… spoke about doing things to this boy…”

“Go on. You can do this. I believe in you. What kind of things? “

“About fucking this boy’s virgin hole.”

He covered his flushed face with his face, not wanting All Might to see how flustered he had gotten with the mention of the scene. The fact that the man in the video looked a little like Toshinori, blond, tall, muscular, dominant wasn't lost by any of them. 

“Very well. And what did the boy in question do?” 

“He tried to run away, to escape the man, but the man held him down, and then…” 

Yagi continued stroking, the member getting stiffer. 

“You are a good boy, Midoriya. Continue being so.”

“I cant… Its not proper to speak of these things like that”

“Did you get turned on? Did you want to cum seeing that?”

Midoriya moaned. “Yagi… ooouh… I… “he moaned with the strokes, not believing he actually talked about the scene. 

“I need an answer Midoriya.”

“I… dont know.” He said. Confused. Having something so big must have felt so painful for the boy in the scene and yet, when he first experienced more than once finger he also thought it to be painful. It hadn't been that bad. 

“Thats good enough for now.” Yagi said, letting go of the boy’s throbbing member. “I want to see something else now.”

He opened the curtains for the mirror to come into play. “Lay on your back, feet facing the mirror.”

Midoriya obeyed, becoming painfully aware how close the bed was to the mirror on the wall. In this angle, he saw himself, his penis hard as a rock, and immediately closed his legs, not wanting to see more. All Might placed several pillows under his neck so he could see directly into the close mirror. 

“Raise your hips for me young midoriya.” 

He did and Toshinori placed a pillow under him, making his hips a little higher than the rest of the body. “Can you see yourself well in the mirror or do you need another pillow?”

“I can see, yes.” if anything, Midoriya could see way too much. 

“Again you are trying to protect this area from me.” Toshinori said, seeing how his legs were still too close together, his cheeks pushing each other. The doctor held his knees wide open, and there in the mirror Midoriya was forced to see his own small hole. “I want you to see yourself, and show me what you learned in the past days.”

Midoriya wanted to look away, he didn't want to see his own asshole, it was too shameful. 

“I cant close my eyes?” he asked, swimming in embarrassment of his own body in the mirror. 

“For now, no. I want you to closely observe yourself as I speak. This ” the man said, one finger dancing around his entrance. “Is your anus, and a virgin one at that. And what does that mean Midoriya?”

Midoriya didn't like to think about that, of course he was a virgin, especially back there. But admitting and explaining was almost like considering that there would be a possibility of one day not being a virgin there anymore, which Midoriya couldn't imagine, and of course Toshinori was a doctor, there was no way he would…

“It means it hasn't been fully.. Penetrated.” 

He added the “fully” considering how he had been penetrated by fingers before, but he didn't think it counted.

“Penetrated by what young midoriya?”

Toshinori made small circles around the puckered entrance. Midoriya wanted to move, to close his legs, to stop seeing such a shameful scene and speaking such private things but he couldn't.

“By… By a.. Another penis.”

“Thats right. Now regarding the articles I sent you to study, apart from the obvious function, what else is the anus known for?”

“It.. It is sensitive.”

“It is indeed. Look closely. Do you see how its twitching? Blinking on its own?”

Midoriya did see it. And he wanted to hide his face, his body, his butt, everything in embarrassment. 

“Uhuh.” He said shyly. 

“That’s because the outside touch makes the muscles reflex and tense in expectation. As you can see, yours is very sensitive to any stimulation.”

Midoriya wanted to close his eyes and shake his head, denying it all. But he knew he shouldn't. Just as he was about to close his eyes in shame, the doctor pressed in finger inside of him, letting him see the way the puckered hole swallowed the first knuckle. 

“Do you remember what this area here is called?”

He wasn't fully in, his index finger just pressing around the tight rings inside him. 

“Sphi.. Sphin... Sphincters’ Midoriya said, blushing, looking away for a moment as the digit inside of him made small circles, pressing around in his inner muscles. 

“Yes. They are very important for you to know because before anything enters you, they need to be properly stretched out. Yours are indeed very tight, which might explain why you couldn't open them up for you last week.” 

With no trouble, Toshinori placed the tip of a second finger inside of him, forcing the hole to stretch out more. 

Midoriya arched his back.

“How does this feel?” Toshinori asked as the two lubed fingers started to make their way inside of him. “You are a very tight little boy.”

“Strange.” Midoriya said, not wanting to look. 

After the inner walls started to feel a little more comfortable on All Might’s fingers, he found the spot he had been looking for, and slowly started pressing it. 

“Do you know where this is?”

Midoriya gasped, unable to engage with the examinations anymore.

“Midoriya?” he asked. “Eyes on the mirror. Do you remember what it is that I am examining right now?”

Midoriya’s focus went back to the shameful scene of his doctor opening his butthole in the mirror.

“My.. My prostate. Its.. ugh.. Very… agh… sensitive.”

“It is indeed.” Yagi said as his fingers picked up the face of curling and uncurling around the area. “Eyes on the mirror. I want you to watch to see what happens when both erogenous areas are stimulated.”

With that Yagi used his free hand to stroke the hard cock, playing with the little head. Midoriya moaned and felt more embarrassed as he saw his own lewd face in the mirror as his ass was being teased along with his dick, and All Might kept playing with both, picking up the rhythm.

All it took was the curling of the fingers inside of him and the right stroke on the tip of his penis for white liquid to flow out of his little head.

“AHH!”

“You are doing very well, young Midoriya.” All Might said, as his fingers left him the tight hole. “But we are only just starting today. I want you to keep staring at the mirror while I ask you a few more questions, can you do that?”

Although flushed with emotions and shame for his quick orgasm, Midoriya nodded. He couldn't waste this opportunity. 

“You know the technical terms, but do you remember the way they talked about the areas in the video? Do you remember what this is called by them?” Izuku’s legs were still spread while open, and Toshinori was running a single finger up and down his buttcrack

Midoriya gulped. He didn't want to say it.

“Well?”

“Boy… Boy…” It was so shameful to say those sort of things out loud.

“Go on. Be a good boy.”

“Boy pussy.” Midoriya said as his own was still twitching from the previous orgasm. He thought it was over, but Toshinori continued to tease him.

“You can refer to it in many ways, anus, butt or ass hole, and more, but occasionally a few specific terms make the experience just a little different. That’s why the man in the video called it a boy-pussy to that specific boy. Its an exciting word. Did the boy in question like it?”

Midoriya closed his eyes, trying to articulate his thoughts.

“He was… hard too, but he said he didn't want to do anything else.”

“And did that make your body feel good?”

Midoriya blushed thinking how he came watching the video. That video in particular, and how much he didn't want to admit it to his doctor. 

“Its embarrassing.” Midoriya said. 

“I know it is. Especially at your age, since you didn't have much contact with this sort of information before, your body can react to all kinds of things. But I need you to trust me, trust your doctor and tell me everything if you want to be accepted here.”

Midoriya nodded and told him about the night where he came fingering himself while he watched the video again. 

“Thank you for telling me that. The more I know the more I can treat you well. Now, for the next part of the examination, I want you to bend over the bed, like the last time, face towards the mirror and legs spread out.”

Midoriya had really wished that had been the end of it, but of course there was more. He obeyed to the best of his abilities, the freckled cheeks burning red being forced to be this exposed to someone. 

Yagi held the boys hand and guided them to be the ones who would be spreading his bubble butt open, just like the time before. 

“You know the rules, young Midoriya. Keep the buttcheeks very spread out for me and don't let go. I would like you to open your eyes as well. Good. Look at me now, through the mirror. Very good.” 

Yagi could tell the boy’s level of shyness hadnt decreased in any considerable amount, but he was more obedient. Just they way he liked them. 

Midoriya couldn't stop blushing. He had just told his doctor which sex scene he enjoyed to watch, what he had enjoyed about it, and now, he had to expose himself, his private and sensitive area to him, again and again. 

All Might was now staring at it, licking his lips. Through the mirror, Midoriya saw the Toshinori face coming close to his spread out and open butt. 

He had expected a finger, so there was no way… It couldn't be… 

Yagi inhaled the smell, and gave a long lick to the boy’s small pinkish hole. There was no controlling himself now. Once he started licking and he heard the “Toshinori sensei…. Ah… toshinori sensei… not there…” he sucked on the rim, feeling the boy’s knees tremble. Yagi continued pressing his lips on the sensitive entrance and sucking on it, feeling the skin stretch, and covering the whole thing with saliva. 

“All Might… All Might. God…”

Midoriya never felt so exposed, so vulnerable. Someone wasn't just touching his private hole, his doctor was licking and sucking with his mouth, the warm breath sending waves and goosebumps through him. 

He held on tight to keep his cheeks opened, but his hips continued squirming, especially when All Might picked his small cock on his hand, playing with the head, pulling slightly on the foreskin. But what made him want to scream was when, AllMights tongue stopped circling around his hole, but instead penetrated his hole. Yagi’s warm and wet tongue was inside him, swirling and licking. 

“Toshi.. waaah…” he couldn't finish anything. The strange feeling of the doctor's tongue swarmed over him. 

The tongue was gone, but soon was replaced by his two long fat fingers. This time, Midoriya could tell exactly what the man was doing, he was particularly searching for his sensitive spot, Toshinori was just pushing the inner walls, filling him with lube and making him squirm with the way Izuku’s asshole was being forced open. 

Midoriya still held himself open to the doctor invading him asshole, the collected and careful manner from before completely gone as the fingers went out and up all the way inside his puckered hole. Every time he felt it, Midoriya remembered the scene in the mirror, the way the fingers disappeared inside of him, and he was embarrassed remembering his own emotional face. 

A third finger was added and Midoriya sucked in the air, throwing his head back in surprise. 

He wasn't the type to curse, but in his mind he yelled “fuck!” and the three fingers moved and fucked him deeply, moving in several directions, and stretching him open right in front of his doctor. 

“Young Midoriya, you are doing a great job. Your acceptance is really really close now. This is the final part of the final medical exam. You have to trust me entirely and even if you don't like it, you have to take it.”

Unable to speak coherent words, Midoriya just nodded. Thinking he was about to maybe get a fourth finger or something or the sort. Instead, the fingers left him, and something else was pressing against his gaping entrance. 

“Wait…” Midoriya said, as the video sent back to his mind. He looked back to see All Might with his pants pulled down and the biggest penis he had ever seen being pressed against his crack. 

“Yes, young Midoriya. This is your final test. You can let go of your buttcheeks, close your eyes, and prepare yourself mentally. Once I enter your hole, you can even fight it if you like, but only after I come inside of your virgin hole, you are accepted here. That is my only condition.”

Izuku didn't believe what was happening, his doctor of all people was going to take his virginity, his bottom’s virginity, to make it worse, with a giant cock, bigger than the one he saw on the videos. He was about to turn and run and he felt it. The head penetrated his small hole. 

“AHHHHH!” He shouted feeling stretched like never before. But All Might didn't care. He continued pressing on inside of him, opening the boy’s hole as he shouted. He was stretched enough not to cause any lasting damage, but not enough to make it go in easily. 

“It hurts!”Midoriya screamed. “All Might! It hurts!”

“I know, young Midoriya, but it will be over soon. Its going to get better. You just need to continue taking it.” With every word, a little bit more entered him. 

Tears streamed down Izuku’s eyes as he felt the doctor’s balls touching him. All Might’s cock was completely buried inside of him. 

“I wish you could see how your boy pussy looks now.” All Might said. “ All stretched out because of me. Nevertheless this should help you take it better.”

With that Toshinori grabbed Midoriya’s cock and stroked as fast as he could, teasing every sensitive part. Midoriya’s eyes rolled back as he was overwhelmed with sensations. 

The Doctor continued to stroke and play with the boy’s smaller dick while his own started to move around the warm and tight butthole.

Once Toshinori was certain part of the moans and grunts from the boy were not just from pain, but from pleasure as well, he started to pound the virgin hole with everything he had. 

Midoriya yelled :

“Too much! Too! Much!”

It was equally too much pain and too much pleasure from both ends. But his pleads resulted in nothing. If anything, All Might seemed to have picked up his pace and continued to pound on the boy vigorously. 

For the first time, Midoriya cursed

“Fuck fuck fuck” he yelled as the leaking precum became something else and he came with the giant cock still inside of him. 

Toshinori couldn't believe in the boy’s responsive body and face. As he saw the expression Izuku had while reaching the orgasm, he himself came inside the boy, grunting as the ejaculation flooded Izuku’s insides. 

After everything was out, Izuku started to cry, and All Might made sure everything was alright with him. Letting the boy on the bed, cleaning him, and even placing a small kiss on the top of his forehead.

“I know it hurt but you did well, Midoriya Izuku. Here is your acceptance letter.”

Midoriya could barely believe it, but it was true, he saw the paper in front of him with his name and Toshinori’s signature. He started to cry again. He had done it. He had managed to get through it all. Although it cost a lot more than what he expected. 

He tried to sit up but his butthole hurt too much. 

“Shhh, its okay, its okay, young Midoriya. Its going to pass and you are going to get stronger. I promise.” He brushed the green hair, calming the boy down. “I am really glad you passed, you were a really good boy for me today. I am proud to take you under my wing.”

Filled with emotions, and with tears running down his face, Midoriya hugged All Might, who continued to whisper about how he had been a good kid and deserved it. 

Although partially in pain, Midoriya couldn't be happier.


	9. Akaashi's First Time (being watched)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ship: Bokuto/Akaashi  
> Tags: Semi Public Sex. First time. 
> 
> Setting: After the victory in the spring tournament, Akaashi has to come to terms with the promise he made Bokuto in the case they won. And the audience adoration for Bokuto awakens something in him.

Bokuto took off his shirt, and spinned it in the year, tears of happiness in his eyes as he shouted:

"WE WON! HEY HEY HEY!"

Akaashi stepped back but there was no point Bokuto was already hugging him tight. His shirtless muscled chest covered in sweat and strong arms refused to let go. 

Although Akaashi wasn't one for showing too many emotions, he let his face rest on Bokuto's shoulder. They did win. It wasn't just a dream.

“I want to kiss you so bad right now. “ Bokuto whispered in his ear.

“Control yourself Bokuto san. We are in public.“

He rubbed his face on Bokuto a little more. It was just sweat, he couldn't be tearing up too could he?

“I am so so happy Akaashi. Oh... Hey hey hey!” He shouted letting go of Akaashi to talk to his other teammates. 

Akaashi cleaned the remaining tears on his face. It had worked after all. They had won through gritted teeth, when it was almost impossible. They had managed. Bokuto and him had pulled through.

He looked at Bokuto. Beautiful as always. Energetic. 

"I want to kiss you too. " He thought in silence.

They turned to meet the adversaries and thank the audience but all Akaashi could think about was Bokuto san. His wide smile and of course the way his large muscled chest shined with sweat after the battle.

He had seen Bokuto san without his shirt before of course. Even before he started dating. But now as the tournament ended it seemed to be special. Different . 

Akaashi played a game. A different game. One he thought he would be better at than at volley. But it was just getting more complicated.

It had started out when he joined the high school team in his first year. Bokuto was already in his second, a powerful player who would get emotional and change style half way through a game. Akaashi still was struggling to understand the boy whose moods changed everything about how he played when the said boy had asked him out. 

Akaashi hadn't understood what it meant back them. All he knew was that they were half way through the training and someone wanted to know what kind of food he liked the most, traditional, thai, italian? And if he wanted to eat together later.

"Win the next practice match and I will do it." Akaashi said, considering how the boy had been consistently missing his attacks right before the match. 

But Bokuto's apparent dry spell ceased immediately. And in the following practice match, he scored like an ace. 

Everyone had been surprised at how he played out throughout to the end. At that point as a second year, Bokuto didn't always play through the whole thing, as the coach considered him a wild card and often needed to give him a time out if he got into a moody state. But after that day, the second year proved he could take it. 

As it had been promised, they had gone out and Akaashi found that he actually liked the boy. He was genuine in everything he did. And in the following week when he was asked out again, Akaashi told him to win the set first. 

And he did. 

They went out again and again. Until Bokuto kissed him for the first time. It had been strong and messy. Warm, wet and filled with movement. He never expected Bokuto to kiss in any other way. 

From them on they spent a year playing together. The setter before didn't understand Bokuto, not the way he did. When Akaashi was the setter, Bokuto became the ace he was always meant to be.

With the right motivation. And support. Unconditional.

An ace that won the spring tournament. 

'Akaashi! Wake up! Tell me, don't they look nice on me?"

Akaashi was brought back to the present by Bokuto showing off his golden medal in several poses. He had one too, although he had been too busy thinking about his boyfriend to really experience the ceremony. He was exhausted. 

"You look nice in everything." He murmured, not realizing it was being said out loud. 

Bokuto's eyes sparkled with joy. 

"You are right! Indeed I do!"

In the corner of his eyes, he could see the rest of the team was already gone. Meeting their parents or going to change clothes. 

"Bokuto-san… About what I promised.."

Bokuto winked at him. 

" Are we going to talk about this in public? How open minded of you Akaashi. And here I was thinking it you were too stuck up for …

"Shh" Akaashi said. But it was true. They were still in the gymnasium where the closing ceremony had been held, with their teammates dispersing everywhere. "Lets go somewhere else."

They walked to the corridor that lead to the bathrooms and the exit, and without waiting another moment, Bokuto kissed him on the mouth, eager to feel the wet tongue pressing against his.

“Bokuto san…” Akaashi moaned. “It isn't safe here. Anyone could come at any moment. “

“But I want it Akaashi. You promised me. You said…”

“I know what I said.”

The games were going too far. Even as they started dating, when Bokuto asked something of him " can you come over for dinner?" "Do you want to meet my parents?" "Do you want to stay the night here?" His response was always similar. Win this or that. Improve this or that. 

He thought the boy would falter and give up, but he never did. He kept forcing himself until he could smile and say see Akaashi I won that set for you!

Akaashi rested his face on Bokuto shoulder again. 

“Let's go change first”

Akaashi was stalling and he knew it

Bokuto had done it. Had carried them to a massive win. 

Bokuto nodded and carried the boy to the male bathroom.

Akaashi didn't have time to think about much because he was pushed inside the stall against a wall while Bokuto kissed his neck. 

“Koutarou… not here. Anyone could hear us”.

“I don't care if they do.” Bokuto said. “I just want to celebrate with you Akaashi. I can't wait anymore. Aren't you eager for this too?”

A long time ago when Bokuto asked to have sex with Akaashi for the first time. Akaashi had blushed and, uncertain what to say, went to his comfort route.

“Win the spring tournament first and we will.”

Now in a closed stall, Bokuto was pressing him against the door forcing Akaashi legs open as bokuto's were between his and the older boy started dry humping. 

Bokuto licked Akaashis neck while one hand went inside his shirt and over the nipples and the chest playing with the pink nubs. Making them hard and perfect for Bokuto to suck on. Akaashi rested his head on bokuto's shoulder and unable to moan and make anymore noises, he bit Bokutos neck, trying not to let out any embarrassing sounds.

“Hey hey. You can't leave marks alright…”

“But.. but this was the last tournament. There is nothing else…”

Bokuto let go of his nipples, not without pulling on them first. And held Akaashi's face between his two giant palms.

“This is not the last. Sure, I will have to play at University for a year with a half ass setter compared to you, but that's all. Once you are there too, we'll win a lot more and destroy every single other team out there, and hey imagine doing this in the university's bathroom?”

“Bo.. Bokuto san…”

“I am so hard for you Akaashi. I need you now.”

“But what if someone hears us?”

“So what? If I could, I would do it in front of everyone. I want everyone to know you are mine and for them to see me taking on you “

“Fuck” Akaashi thought as his penis became harder. “Fuck. This isn't supposed to get me excited. “

But it did.

When they heard the sound of someone entering the bathroom and opening a stall, Bokuto's eyes were shinning brightly. 

He got on his knees and pulled down Akaashis shorts. 

'Bokuto, not now" Akaashi started to say but couldn't finish. Someone could have heard his voice and identified them. 

Bokuto didn't care, he was holding the hard dick in his hands .God he had been waiting to do this for so long. Akaashi gulped as the older boy played with the member stroking it with one hand and fondling the balls with the other. 

“Huuuu.” Akaashi started covering his mouth so as not to make any noise. 

The sound of the tap water right behind them drove Akaashi really near the edge there but not as much as when Bokuto took his entire length on his mouth at once.

“B….bo..”

Akaashi couldn't speak, there were steps everywhere. Right in front of them and someone was flushing and opening their stall.

Two other players were there already. Listening to them. Now they were talking something he couldnt understand. 

Bokuto licked and sucked on Akaashi’s sensitive foreskin and being taken by surprise, he moaned. Loud.

Both of the guys outside stopped talking and Akaashi thought his heart was going to stop as his cheeks burnt. There was so no way they hadn't heard it. 

Bokuto didn't care, he only got more turned on by the sounds Akaashi was making, and wanted simply to hear more of those noises. Be the cause behind it. Gulping and taking the entire thing on his mouth, the tip nearing his throat. 

Akaashi squirmed in front of him.

Bokuto thought he was going to orgasm right then and there because Akaashi s precum tasted so delicious. He had to share it.

Bokuto got up and held Akaashis chin, forcing the boy to open his lips, as the tap water from outside was running, Bokuto said:

"You taste so good"

Akaashi opened his mouth to tell him to be quiet, there were still people in there, and it was just enough for Bokuto to give him an open mouthed kiss. Opening his lips and getting the taste of his penis and the liquids in him. 

For a moment, Akaashi was overwhelmed with sensations, as bokuto continued to jerk him off with his free hand, the moisture of his precum only adding to the noise. 

Akaashi himself knew it was hard to beat someone’s meat in silence considering they had been in this exact position before. Almost exact. 

After a good victory, even a small one, Bokuto would get really hard and it was Akaashi’s duty to make it go away. It started when he had a boner halfway through a match but still needed to win the second set.  
.  
During their break, Akaashi had thrown Bokuto inside the stall and jerked him off to the best of his abilities. 

“I cant wait any more.” Bokuto said, holding the boy’s hips and forcing him to turn around so his stomach was now facing the wall, and Bokuto could see the boy’s rounded ass. 

From his bag on the floor, Bokuto picked up a condom. He couldn't find the lube he bought especially for this moment, so he would have to do it with the next best thing. Placing the highly lubed condom around his two fingers, he used his free hand to open up Akaashi’s buttcheeks wide open and see the small hole.

“Fuck.” He thought. There was no way for him to control himself at this point.

Akaashi, feeling his body be spread out, let out a grunt. There was no way to hold Bokuto now. Only accept his fate. He whimpered as he felt something being pressed against his small entrance. It was actually happening. They had talked about it before, several times actually, but he couldn't believe it was actually happening. He looked back to see Bokuto’s thick strong fingers, covered by something, playing around the rim of his asshole.

“I am going to open you up now, Keiji. So you can take me.”

Akaashi let out a sigh of relief. Bokuto’s dick was pretty big, bigger than his. Bigger than anyone of the team in fact, from what he could gather from the showers. 

As he felt the fingers entering, forcing his tiny hole open, Akaashi thought it would be impossible. There was no way he could take Bokuto’s dick if two fingers already felt like so so much. So fucking much.

He moaned against the wall, trying to muffle it out only to realise more steps were coming through the bathroom door. 

“Fuck.” He thought as Bokuto’s fingers started going in different motions, trying to open him up even more, not seeing how tight the boy was.

Akaashi took a deep breath telling himself to keep his calm. Until Bokuto curled his fingers and something inside him seemed to scream with pleasure. 

“Hey, are you guys hearing this?” A familiar voice said, only a few feet away from the stall.

“What?”

“Apparently there are people fucking in the stall.”

“Shh listen to it.”

Akaashi’s eyes widened as he looked back to Bokuto, hoping it was obvious it was time to stop. But Bokuto only smiled and continued fingering his butthole. Some of the voices were familiar, people in their team. He knew those voices, they couldn't continue… 

Bokuto’s hand curled again and again inside of him, teasing, playing. While his other hand was now grabbing the boys hips and not letting him try to wiggle out or move from the position. He was still smiling, in pleasure. 

Akaashi remembered, the thing Bokuto adored the most was public attention. 

The fingers went deep into him as he gasped and heard more steps, more whispers he couldn't discern. They were all listening to him getting his ass penetrated for the first time. 

Akaashi felt Bokuto’s mouth on the back of his neck, licking and whispering, telling him to relax.

Goosebumps floored through him as more precum leaked out of his hard dick. Why was he still so hard at the idea of being fucked next to a bunch of people? Akaashi couldn't understand the reactions of his body. 

Bokuto took his fingers, and prayed the lube in them had been enough. Putting another condom, an XXL one, around his cock, he pressed just the tip against Akaashi’s twitching little entrance. 

Akaashi gasped as the thing, that really long thing, started to penetrate him. 

He wanted to remain silent, he had to remain silent, there were people all around his stall, listening in to his noises. To their noises, as Bokuto grunted loudly as he pushed more of his cock inside of Akaashi. 

The younger boy felt both the need to run away and the eagerness to ask for more. It felt like he was about to split open in half when Bokuto brought himself back and hammered it all at once against him. 

“Ahh!Ahh!” Akaashi moaned, unable to control himself. 

Bokuto pulled back and pounded on his ass with all his strength. 

“Are you hearing it?” someone outside said. 

“Should we call someone?”

“Nah. This is too interesting. This girl makes some pretty sweet sounds while she is getting fucked.”

Akaashi looked back in alarm. They weren't going to call on anyone but being called a girl…

Bokuto hammered on his insides once more. Akaashi didn't believe in what was happening. 

“Oh yeah, she is clearly enjoying it a lot.”

Akaashi covered his mouth, but Bokuto used his hand to free it.

“Let them hear you.” He whispered, gathering all his strength and forcing it all inside at once, making sure it brushed on Akaashi’s most sensitive spot. With a single hand, Bokuto took both Akaashi’s wrists and held them behind his back so he wouldn't cover himself or his mouth anymore. 

Akaashi gasped, unprepared for the situation, of his anal rings being so stretched, more than he ever expected, and now with Bokuto grabbing his dick and stroking it. 

“Fuck” someone outside said. “She moans like a bitch.”

Bokuto sped up the pace, both on Akaashi’s hole and dick, leaving him gasping and moaning loudly, unable to control himself anymore. 

“Hearing someone getting pounded like that is making me hard too.” Both of them knew the voice and Akaashi couldn't believe what he was hearing. 

“You are tightening against me babe” Bokuto whispered right in his ear. “This makes you excited, doesn't it? You like getting fucked in front of a crowd, don't you?”

Akaashi shook his head, because of course he didn't. That wasn't proper. And yet his cock only got hardened and more sensitive to Bokuto touch. He was starting to get really close. 

Bokuto kept pounding, the noise hitting the walls and spreading throughout the room.

Akaashi had never felt so stretched out or so humiliated. But he was so so turned on. Outside, the boys tried to keep their voices low, but in the echoey bathroom, both Akaashi and Bokuto managed to listen to.

“Fuck.” They said. “She must be taking it up in the ass to make noises like that.”

As if provoked, Bokuto hammered as deep as he could into Akaashi’s rectum, making him a howl of pain and emotion. It felt like his dick was about to blow up, and his prostate was larger, making him feel things all through his body. 

“You are stretched enough, aren't you?” Bokuto whispered, and pulled his dick out just to take away the lubed condom he had been wearing. “I am going to completely feel you now.”

And before Akaashi could protest, he hammered it all back in. Not giving the boy time to get get used to it. Akaashi screamed in pain, the dick went in with so much more difficulty then, it made him whimper and tears flooded his eyes. 

“You are so fucking good. So tight for me.”

To make matters worse, there was the sound of someone opening the stall right next to them, and moaning. Some guy was jacking off to them having sex, Akaashi realized, as Bokuto’s dick keep forcing him wide open. . 

Without the condom, his prostate also felt more sensitive, like he was being attacked directly. And he moaned loudly.

“If she wasn't taking it up the ass before, she clearly is now.” The voices whispered,

Akaashi couldn't take it anymore. The guy jerking off to the sounds, the ones making observations about the way he sounded, the whole setting they were in, drove him crazy. But what really drove him over the edge was when someone said:

“She sounds like a virgin being taken up the ass for the first time. Hot as well.”

And Bokuto whispered:

“They are right, babe. Your tight virgin ass is mine and you sound really really hot wrapped around my dick.”

Akaashi howled as he came, white liquid spilling in the floor. 

“Fuck” Was all Bokuto said, as he forced himself one last time and orgasmed inside of Akaashi‘s butthole. 

Around them, the sounds and whispers eventually disappeared as people left. Akaashi took in deep breaths to calm himself and Bokuto looked for wet paper towels to clean themselves. 

Once it was safe to come out, and Akaashi cleaned his flustered face. Bokuto hugged him tight from behind. 

“Thank you, Akaashi. This was everything I ever wanted.”

Akaashi blushed, still not believing what just had happened. 

“Do I really sound like a girl?” Akaashi asked, looking down shyly. 

“Dont know. Dont care to find out. You are… more than enough, Keiji.”

Akaashi thought is own legs were weak until he saw how exhausted Bokuto was. In a moment, he felt to the floor.

“Akaashi! My legs cramped!”

Of course they did, Akaashi thought. No one was supposed to do all he did in one day and still fuck someone mercilessly. Although his own ass was still aching, Akaashi knew his position as setter wasn't half as draining as Bokuto’s and the third year boy was probably running on adrenaline this whole time. Akaashi came closer and crouched, saying :

“Come on, lean on me, lets go home.”

Bokuto wasn't going to fight off such a good proposal after the draining five sets he had played before. 

“My parents want you to come for dinner again. They think you are a good influence on me.”

Bokuto’s muscled arm held on Akaashi’s shoulder, while Akaashi grabbed his waist from behind to try and carry some of the weight. 

“They are right. Koutarou, we’ll talk about doing anything like that next time alright? This was way too risky.”

“What do I have to do next?” Bokuto asked. “Become the best ace of japan?”

Akaashi thought he had felt enough shame in one day. He couldn't take it anymore.

“No…I am not doing these games with you anymore. I started them because I was afraid of what I felt. But you never were afraid or scared. Regardless of what I say or do, you are going to become the best. I just plan on being by your side.”

As they walked out of the gymnasium, Akaashi still partially carrying the boy, as he leaned on his shoulders, Bokuto whispered

“You already are the best in the world.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you to everyone who is giving kudos, bookmarking, and leaving comments! They are really appreciated. 
> 
> Getting at least one (ocasionally two) of the chapter up per day hasnt been easy. Now, as we are nearing the end of the planned chapters, I am already working on the requested ones. Let me know below what ship/tags you would like me to do next.
> 
> See you all tomorrow!


	10. Kirishima's clothes

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The Yuri chapter is taking me a bit longer to write, so, this was the first request I got from an Anon. 
> 
> Ship: Kirishima/Bakugou
> 
> Tags: Clothed sex. Locker room sex. Spit as lube (just in the beginning though)

It all started when they were accepted at UA. Bakugou hated the grey uniform, it didn't fit well, it was just too tight, and of course, there was no way for his muscles to be visible. He started class determined to hate those stupid uniforms. 

Until he saw Kirishima Eijiro. A tall powerful redhead. In him, the uniform looked perfect. More than perfect. It might be a little on the tight side, but it showed off his toned biceps, and Bakugou had not expected his mouth to drop as he watched the handsome boy from a distance. 

Seeing Bakugou staring at him from across the room, Kirishima waved, opening up a smile. 

Fuck. Bakugou thought, something tightening inside of him. 

Getting up from his desk, he went past Kirishima without saying a word. The uniform also enhanced how tall Kirishima was. Even taller than Bakugou. 

He locked himself in the bathrooms stall. Bakugou had had boners before, of course, he wasn't a clueless child. But never one in public, and certainly not after looking at another boy’s muscles for a considerable amount of time. 

Fuck. He thought to himself, rubbing it out, trying to get rid of it. This isn't supposed to be happening.

Kirishima was just a classmate. There was absolutely no way he was the cause of his erection. Just a classmate. Who looked good in the uniform. More than good. The way one could see his muscles pushing the fabric… It was hot. So hot. 

"Hey, are you here?" A voice from the outside of the stall asked. It was Kirishima. Bakugou not wanting to let any noise escape, covered his mouth with one hand while the other continued to move against his erection. No one could see him like this. "You werent looking so well, so I came over to see if everything was okay, Bakugou."

Bakugou curled himself and biting hard into his hand as semen exploded out of him. Hearing his name being said by kirishima. 

Fuck. Bakugou. He had just came, alone, driving over the edge by the sound of Kirishima’s voice saying his name. 

It was then Bakugou knew he was officially screwed. 

I… I am fine. Leave me alone. 

The second time it had happened had been during All Might’s training, where they would be allowed to use their special hero training suits adapted to their quirks and personal requests. 

By then, him and Kirishima had already talked more times, and Bakugou thought he was used to seeing him everyday and everything was under control and incidents like the one in the bathroom wouldn't happen again. 

Except now Kirishima was shirtless, with black and red pants in his Red Riot uniform. The red reminded of his own fire, and he told himself to focus on that, in order to not to downright gawk at the tall boy’s toned and strong muscles. 

To make matters worse, they had been paired together, in a series of events, to do rescue training with a time clock. 

Nothing out of the ordinary, but Bakugou couldnt properly focus, not with him by his side. 

Hey Bakugou Kirishima said, as he avoided the dibree of the corrupt building.

I am bit busy now, as you can see. Using the explosion to shine a light on their path. The clock was running and the building was filled with traps. Stones were falling on them constantly.

On the opposite: they were on the rain flood scenerio and his explosions took some time to reach, and even more, they weren't as strong.

“Would you like to grab coffee after this?”

Bakugou explosion faded midway through. He stopped staring at the boy to see if this was some sort of a joke. But Kirishima was serious. 

The moment of distraction was enough to get them pushed by the water and waste important seconds. Bakugou had felt so confused he didn't even know what to say. 

After they were declared the loosing team, Bakugou crossed his arms, ready to go home and complain about it for the rest of the week. There was a gym next to his home where he always went to practice, and when he was angry, to punch a lot of things. But they had to wait for everyone to finish their turns and then listen to an all might lecture on getting distracted in the middle of a mission.

By the time him and kirishima were back to change in the locker rooms, everyone else was gone.

“Hey. Sorry about that.” Kirishima said when they entered the locker rooms. “I am not great with timing.“

“Yeah. I can see that.” Bakugou said. 

They stood several feet apart, back to back, each facing a different opposite wall, following the norm for whenever guys had to get naked and change in the same room. . 

Bakugou made a promise not to look. He never looked before. But before of course, there were several boys and Bakugou preferred if everyone minded their own business. But now, it was just him and Kirishima. 

It was stronger than him. Just a peak, he promised himself, just a quick peak, as he turned to watch Kirishima's muscular back bending over to take off his trousers and replace them with clear ones from UA. His thighs were perfectly toned and he wore dark red boxers. Because of course he did. 

Bakugou felt something strange in his stomach as Kirishima stretched his arms to put on the white shirt, that was almost transparent when they were this up close, and he could see the boys arm muscles flexing and pushing the fabric as he buttoned the shirt and picked up his blazer. 

“Well” Kirishima started and Bakugou turned on his back again trying to put on his white shirt, “do you have everything with you? Can we go?”

“Wait. You were serious?“

Bakugou didn't want to spend another minute in those tight uniforms. 

“Of course. There is a place nearby with really good coffee and snacks, big portions but not too expensive. I can pay if you don't have money with you. Or we could just chill there a while.”

The tightness on his underwear was back. Watching Kirishima change had been a bad move on his part. Bakugou needed to leave. asap.

“I… I cant. But maybe…” 

Kirishima took a deep breath, as if preparing for something. 

“Can I call your Katsuki? Or do you prefer, what is that Midoriya calls you, Kacchan?”

Bakugou’s dick twitched. 

“Anything but that. Katsuki is fine. Is Eijiro fine?”

Kirishima turned to face Bakugou, with a happy grin, he held on to Bakugou’s shoulders. 

“Yes, completely! I wanted to ask you out because, like, I… “He stopped, looking at the blond boy, his eyes going over his lower half. “Bakugou?”

“What? Will you let go of me?”

“Why are you hard?”

Bakugou looked at his tight pants, a clear bulge of an erection showed, pressuring the fabric. He had been praying for it not to be visible under the uniform, but of course it was. It was visible from a mile away. 

“None of your business, idiot.” He said started to walk away towards the exit, but Kirishima caught his arm and pushed him against a wall. 

“You cant simply walk out at U.A with a raging boner like that, Katsuki. You gotta get rid of it first. What caused it in the first place? Was it fighting or was it…”

Bakugou had to think of something quick when he realized it probably wasn't even his fault.

“Look, its not my fault, okay? Your quirk probably makes people get hard when they look at you in your hero suit. Or this suit. Or shirtless. I dont know. But its clearly a You thing. And I just got caught on it. This is your fault.”

Kirishima was taken aback for a moment, raising his eyebrows, he pressed firmer against the boy on the wall. 

“I doubt it. My quirk cant get people hard, Katsuki. And certainly not hard like … That. Were you by any chance watching me?“

“I… “ Bakugou started.

Kirishima let one of his shoulders go, only to hold Bakugou chin, forcing the blond haired boy to look in his eyes. 

“Tell me, Katsuki. Because right now, I want to kiss you more than anything.” 

When Katsuki looked at Eijiro’s eyes, the words came out before he had a chance to think them over.

“Then do.”

Kirishima pulled on Bakugou’s chin and kissed his lips, mouth open, wet tongue’s brushing against each other.

Kirishima started to pull back when Bakugou’s fist caught the fabric of his jacket and pulled him closer.

“Don't you dare stop now, you idiot.”

“Not even to just lock the door?”

“Only if you do it one more time.” Bakugou demanded, eager to feel him again. 

Kirishima smirked, and holding Bakugou’s chin, kissed him again, feeling the taste of his tongue. 

“Just a moment. “ He said.

Eijirou moved away to lock the door, to make sure they were safe. Most students would be on their way out already. But when he looked back, Katsuki had already taken his shirt off. 

“What? I am so hot, I can barely breath in these. I hate them. “

“Is that so?” Eijirou said, started to take his own blazer. “Well, I guess if thats what you…”

“No!” Bakugou said. “Dont take it off.”

“Katsuki…” Eijirou started. “I thought you wanted this.” 

To prove his point, Enjirou stepped with his right leg between the boy’s legs, pressing their hips together.

“I do. But I also like how you look in the uniform. “

“Is that why you were watching me?” Eijiro asked. 

Kirishima, instead of actually kissing him, used his tongue to trace the bottom of Katsukis lips.

“Kiri… Eijiro.” Bakugou said. “Stop teasing me. You know you are hot. Everyone knows it.” 

Kirishima's hips pressed harder against bakugou’s and the red haired boy could clearly feel another hard one being pressed against his. 

“And there I was thinking about taking out like a normal teenager, and you were here, doing what? Thirsting for me in the male locker rooms? In class as well? No one would have imagined.”

Kirishima kissed Bakugou’s neck, sucking on the white skin.

“I… I am not like that usually. Aoh. You are the one who is making me like this, being all shirtless in the training. Ah. Also, isnt this uniform two sizes too small for you? Ah. I can see all your muscles through it.”

“So you like seeing me in different outfits, and like getting your neck sucked. I am learning a lot today. Was it really all it took to give a big erection like that?” To further prove his point, Kirishima pressed his hips, rubbing them against Bakugou’s.

“Idiot.” Bakugou said. “It was alright. It was seeing you take off the hero suit and put on the uniform. Is that what you wanted to hear? Are you happy?”

“Fuck Bakugou. Was this the first time it made you hard?”

Bakugou blushed. He actually blushed.

“No… seeing you in the uniform in the first also caused me a boner. It's probably just part of your quirk. I am sure.”

“Oh my. Bro…” kirishima started. “You should have just said it. I would have fucked you a million times since then.”

Bakugou only got even harder thinking of the possibility.

“Will you do it now? With the uniform on?”

Kirishima kissed the boys chest and delicate pink nipples. Seeing how they moved when sucked in by strong lips or were played with by a wet tongue.

"You know I can't say no right. Tell me again you think I look hot"

“Just take off my clothes already! It's getting too hard.”

Kirishima had been waiting to hear those lines for so long, it only took a second to pull Bakugou's pants down to his ankle so he could admire the boy's size. Bakugou was thick like him, but not as long. Opening his belt, Kirishima’s pressed their dicks together, as Bakugou’s was already leaking, and stroked them with his hands.

“Fuck!” Bakugou said feeling the relief of finally being touched. 

Kirishima tugged on his balls as a warning.

“Keep it low. You dont want anyone else to hear us do you?”

Bakugou tried closing his mouth as the strokes kept teasing him. 

“Eijiro.” Bakugou said, his voice flustered. “I want more. I want your idiot cock.”

In response Kirishima kissed him, feeling the pretty lips wet with saliva.

“Your way with words isnt gonna cut it this time, Katsuki. Tell me what it is that you want. What you wanted me to do since you had that erection the first day.”

He continued playing with both their dicks at the same time, waiting for a response.

“I want you to fuck me, alright. In a position where I can see you.”

Kirishima licked his lips.

“You are needy and demanding, Katsuki.”

“Do you have a problem with that?”

Kirishima smirked. That stupid smirk Bakugou liked way too hard.

“Lay on the bench right there. I will just pick something to make it better for you.”

Kirishima had planned on doing it all fours, or Bakugou bending over, but the thing for him in his suit had caught him by surprise, now he had to roll with it. 

He had a condom in his wallet for safe keeping, although not in a million years he had expected today of all days would be the day he would get to experience topping the aggressive foul mouthed boy. 

“You so fucking hot like that” Kirishima said, seeing Bakugou wearing nothing, his back on the bench. He looked so vulnerable and exposed in comparison to the usual Bakugou everyone else saw. 

Kirishima opened his legs and lifted them until he had ample range to play with the boy’s sensitive areas, and unlike in all fours, Bakugou would get to watch him. Watch Kirishima fuck. Just imagining it made his dick feel even bigger and more sensitive. 

“Come on” Bakugou said, impatient. “I want it now. I am so fucking hard, Kirishima. I need you to fuck me right now, cause I cant…”

Bakugou was interrupted as two fingers entered his mouth.

“I am getting there, Katsuki. Now I want you to lick those fingers very well and coat them with spit completely. Good.”

He only had one lubed condom so he would have to make due with what he had. Kirishima knew in other circumstances it would be best to wait until they were in a better setting and more prepared, but he couldn't wait, not after the revelations Bakugou had been watching and getting hard looking at him for long. He had to do it and do it now. 

Bakugou gasped as the two spit covered fingers entered his asshole. First just the tips, stretching out the tighter area near the entrance, then deeper, making Bakugou feel things he shouldn't have.

“Ki..Ri..” Bakugou started but couldnt finish.

“Dont come before I enter you with my cock, Katsuki. This is just to stretch you out first. I only have one condom with me so the spit is going to have to be enough for now.”

“But I want to feel you…”

Fuck, why was Bakugou forcing kirishima to be the responsible one?

“With how tight you are, believe this, you are doing to feel me alright.”

Kirishima placed the lubed condom on his dick, not being able to take another moment. He only wanted to really tease the prostate once he was properly inside of Bakugou, making sure Bakugou wouldn't come ahead of time and give up on the whole thing. 

Bakugou whimpered as Kirishima took his wet fingers off. 

“Needy bitch” he whispered. “You are finally going to get what you wanted.”

He positioned his cock with the puckered entrance and looked at Bakugou, seeing his flustered with desire face.

Bakugou could barely believe it. Kirishima’s small head was pressing against him butthole while the redhair boy was still mostly fully clothed in his uniform, only slightly pushed down pants so his enormous dick could be rub against Bakugou’s butt. Doing in the lockers was so dangerous, especially when he was in such a compromising position, laid on the bench with his legs up in the air, it only made him harder and more excited. 

“Please.” He begged, impatient. 

Kirishima pressed the small head and forced his entry on the boy’s small butthole.

“Ah!” Bakugou gasped, but Kirishima placed a hand over his mouth and without letting him make any more loud noises, continued forcing himself in, the more he went, the tighter it got around his member and Kirishima thought he was bound to come right then and there. 

Bokugou gasped again and Kirishima knew it had to be brushing against the boy’s prostate sensitive area.

“Needy bitch” he repeated. “Who likes to watch me dress. Is this what you wanted?”

Being forced open, Bakugou had tears on his eyes, and yet he nodded vehemently, the hand still covering his mouth. 

“I am going to fuck you really hard for not letting me know your desires all this time, Katsuki.”

To prove his point, Kirishima went all the way back and in again, making the boy’s butt bounce with his force.

Bakugou’s eyes rolled up as soon as his prostate got stimulated. 

He was still tight but not as tight as before, which Kirishima took as a green light to keep on pounding on the boy as hard as he could, sweat dripping on his face from having to do it while completely clothed. But Bakugou only grew more sensitive, and never closed his eyes. The blond had no intention of letting the erotic image in front of him go to waste. 

With every pound it seemed like Kirishima found a new deeper spot in him, and only increased the pace until the button from his shirt popped, and gave Bakugou the view of his muscled chest.

“Fuck Kirishima” He said against the hand as he came, loudly, against the hand covering his mouth.

“Your little hole is way too good for me, Katsuki. I cant stop now.”

But Bakugou was still only partially conscious, still feeling the waves of pleasure of the orgasm coming from the stimulation on his bottom. He moaned and moaned as Kirishima continued the fuck his butthole as hard as he could.

He let go of Bakugou’s mouth knowing full well all it took was for him to moan

“Ohh.. Kiri…”

Kirishima came, grunting, releasing all the semen he had been penting up for so long. 

#

Afterwards, they had dressed up in silence, Bakugou picking up his stuff from the floor and Kirishima arranging his belt and throwing away the condom. He didn't know what to say now that Bakugou had gone silent. Was he upset? Was he in pain? Kirishima could literally not tell until Bakugou asked. 

“So, where is this coffee place you’ve been talking about?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks everyone who is reading. Let me know bellow your favorite ships or kinks explored below.


	11. Yurio's discipline

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ship: Yuuri/Yurio/Victor  
> Tags: Threesome. Spanking. Daddy and Mommy kink. 
> 
> Warning: Some dub con, plus a mildly semi public scene.

“Yurio, will you tell me what is wrong?” Victor asked, concern showing in his eyes. 

Yurio shook his head. He didn't want to talk about it. But he had been in a bad mood all day, they had been training like crazy, his friend Otabek was too busy to take his calls, and of course Victor spent all his precious time with Yuuri Katskuki. If Yurio was lucky he would be able to take some time out of the annoying couple but it was almost a rarity.

“Dont wanna talk about it.” Yurio said, getting his backpack to head out to practice. 

“Alright.” Victor said. “But once you feel like it, both Mommy and Daddy will be here to listen.”

Yurio rolled his eyes. 

“Sure.” He said as Yuuri came from behind to hug Victor.

Too tired to even roll his eyes, Yuri left for practice. 

Halfway through Victor’s and Katsuki’s strength and resistance training, Victor got a call from the center.

“Oh.” he said to the phone. “Oh my.”

“Whats happening?” Yuuri asked. 

“I see.” Victor said to the other person on the line. “We’ll be right there. Thank you for calling me.”

He turned down the phone. 

“Kitten got in a fight today.”

Yuuri’s jaw dropped.

“Is he okay? Is he hurt? Is anyone else hurt?”

“Apparently, he is fine and so is everyone else. The coach got to them before it got anyone hurt.”

Yuuri had a determined look in his face,

“Lets go.”

Once they were there, they were informed Yurio had locked himself in the bathroom and refused to come out.

“Oh my…” Victor said as they were both in surprise of this new behaviour. 

Getting in the bathroom where the stall was firmly locked Yuuri, told the workers he would handle this, and they could continue their work in the training center, and leave the bathroom. The people nodded and left, happy not to be responsible for the aggressive russian kid. 

“Kitten.” Yuuri said, with his most calming voice. “Come on out. We need to take you home and talk.”

They couldn't see it, but Yurio was fervently shaking his head. 

Victor let out a sigh.

“Baby, if you dont come out in the next 5 seconds, I am going to have to be the one to force the stall open and I assure you are not going to like what happens next. 5..”

Nothing happened.

“4…”

“Victor.” Yuuri said. “What if we..”

“Its okay, Yuuri. I know kitten will do the right thing. 3… 2…”

As Victor started to pronounce the o in one, the stall’s door was kicked open with a thud.

“Good kitten.” Victor said. “Talk to us. Would like to tell us now about what happened or would you rather do it at home?”

Yurio simply crossed his arms and said a low humph. 

Victor and Yuuri traded a look. They had talked on the way home of what would happen.

Yuuri grabbed the younger boy by the waist and forced him to bend over the sink. Yurio tried to fight, but the strongest of the trio, Victor was holding him down, making sure he would stay in place. 

“Now, now…” Victor started. “If you were to cooperate, we wouldn't have to do this. Now Mommy is going to give 10 warning swats on the kitten’s bottom, then the kitten is going to apologize, and will calmly get in the car with us to the house where we, mommy and daddy, will hear your explanation and see what we’ll do about it.”

“No! You cant do this to...” Yurio said but his voice was cut short from the strong slap in his ass being administered by Katsuki. 

“Kitten.” Yuri said, his lovely voice now sounding stern. “You better keep your voice down, because we made sure not to lock the bathroom door. Anyone could come in and see Yuri Plisetsky bent over, receiving a punishment.”

Yurio gulped.

“No…” this time, his voice was much softer and lower than before.

Yuuri smacked his ass one more time. The blond boy gasped, closing his eyes, as if that would make the humiliation and pain go away. 

“You should be thanking Mommy.” Victor said. “He is the one who convinced me to allow you to receive this punishment with your pants on instead of down on ankles, where they belong. Well. At least for now.”

Two smacks attacked Yurio’s most sensitive area, right where the thighs met the butt. 

“Argh” He grunted. He wouldn't cry. He would not cry. 

He tried to count how many were left, but the burning sensation on his bottom was too much for him to focus on anything else. Yuuri’s strong hand continued to attack him firmly. Yurio only opened his eyes to look at the door, to make sure no one had entered and saw him in such a compromising position, under two famous skaters, receiving a punishment like a child. 

“Final four” Mommy warned and this time, when bringing his hand on poor yurio’s butt, Yuri Katsuki made sure to apply as much strength as he could for the next two.

When Yuuri saw the tears in the boy’s eyes he took a moment to brush his palm on the boy’s certainly aching bottom. 

“Just get it over with!” Yurio said. 

Yuuri looked over at Victor, who still holding the boy in place, nodded. 

“Sorry kitten. But you brought this on yourself.”

He pulled his hand back as far as possible and hit the Yurio’s ass with all the strength he could gather in the sensitive, already aching and burning sitting spot. He did it once in the left cheek, and once in the right cheek, and Yurio started to cry, whimpering loudly. 

Victor let go of him.

“Its alright baby.” Yuuri said, picking up some paper to clean his face. “We are going home now and we hope you use this time to think about what you did and how you are going to explain it to us.”

Yurio didn't reply, still covering his face with his hands. Victor and Yuuri forced him to walk between the two of them as they left, as to make sure he wouldn't escape. All the way to the car, Yurio kept his eyes on the floor, not wanting to see any of the people who worked there or even worse, other skaters who might have listened in on his punishments. 

Once they were in the car, and the tears stopped flowing, Yurio started to feel some sense of normalcy. 

“Why did you do that there? Did you have to?”

“If you had been a good kitty and not locked himself in the bathroom, and talked to us properly, we wouldn't have felt the need to now. But we were afraid of what else you might try to pull if your behaviour had descended in this level of… Childish.”

“I am not a..! Yurio started his voice raising. 

“Keep your tone down, kitten.” Victor said, pulling the car on their home. “You are going to shower and meet us in the bedroom in 15 minutes. We are far from done. Did you get that?”

Yurio nodded, flowing through the motions, only to inspect the pinkish glow that had settled on his ass. He knew it was just the beginning. Trying to make things better he wore his favorite underwear, jeans he thought were really comfort, and a shirt he loved. 

Once he reached the bedroom, both Yuri and Victor were sitting on the edge of the bed, Waiting for him.

“Now.” Victor said. “Would you tell us what happened?”

“People were being dicks and I needed to shut them up.”

“Language Yurio.” Victor said.

“There are a lot of people who are mean.” Yuuri said. “You are certainly one of them, kitten, and so is daddy sometimes. But you dont see him getting attacked or attacking anyone, do you?”

“No..”

“Cause adults dont start fights like that. And I know you are somewhat used to people who are mean. Now tell us exactly what brought this behaviour.”

“No.”

“Alright.” Yuri said. “Since your behavior disturbed both mine and Daddy’s usual training, you are going to get spanked with 25 blows.” he paused. “From each of us.”

Yurio took a step back.

“No way. Anything but that.”

Victor clicked his tongue in disapproval. 

“If you want, we can drive all the way back to the training center and give your punishment there. Would you like that little kitty?”

“No, Daddy. Too… humiliating”

“I think so too.” Victor said. “Still an option if you continue to misbehave. Sit on here, now kitty. Or things are going to get worse for you.”

With the pleading threat of going back and having to continue the disciplining in public, Yurio walked towards the bed, where Victor and Yuuri sat side by side, as they liked to give their punishments together. Since they like to do everything together, Yurio thought. 

“Butt on Daddy’s lap, hands to Mommy.” Victor said. “You know the drill, kitty.”

As they were both on the bed, Yurio bent over so Victor would have easy access to his butt, while Yuuri held on his hands to stop him from fighting. 

“We are giving you each twenty as a way to teach to never ever pull anything like this again. I am not great with counting so if you fight or trash around too much, I might loose count and just have to start from the beginning, do you hear me?”

Yurio knew full well Victor wouldn't get distracted enough to forget the numbers, and yet would purposely say so and start from the zero if he misbehaved too much. 

“I want to hear a yes daddy before we start.” Victor said. 

“Yes, daddy.” Yurio said, his heart racing in anticipation for what was about to come.

SMACK. 

Yurio gasped as his entire body felt it. Victor didn't play nice, like Mommy, who would start weak and built up to the pain, Victor would start strong and painful, not wasting a single moment.

SMACK.

His bottom was still sensitive from before, and god, it hurt feeling all that again. 

SMACK SMACK.

“It hurts!” 

He wanted to use his hands to protect himself, but Mommy’s grasp was tight as iron, not letting him even consider the possibility. 

SMACK. SMACK.

“Victor…”

SMACK SMACK SMACK.

“You know its supposed to be “Daddy”. Honestly, its almost like kitten wants to get disciplined.”

SMACK.

“I dont! Hurts!”

SMACK

His butt was burning so much, he tried to kick, to move, to wiggle, but nothing happened, the blows continued coming in his ass without mercy. 

“Dont..” Smack. “Fight.” Smack. “It” Smack. Daddy said. 

“Are you ready to tell us what really happened?“ Mommy said. 

SMACK.

“We are just getting started, little kitty.” Daddy said. “Still another nine to go.”

“No please. It hurts daddy!”

SMACK

“Its supposed to hurt, little kitty”

SMACK.

“Please.. I cant take it” tears flooded Yurio’s eyes. If it was Yuuri handling the blows, it might have made him go easier, but Victor wasn't moved. 

SMACK.

“You will, little kitty. Its going to hurt, and it will continue to hurt for some time, until the kitty learns the lesson here.”

SMACK.

“Please, daddy I cant…” He was sobbing now, ugly noises making his chest jump with every word. 

SMACK.

“Will you tell us what really happened?”

“I am sorry!” he said.

SMACK SMACK SMACK

“Get up.” Victor said and Yurio obeyed, tears going down his face. “ Will you tell us now what really made you start a fight during practice?”

“No.” Yurio said. “Its none of your business!”

Victor let out a sigh while Yuuri took a deep breath.

“Of course it is.” Yuuri said. “You are under our protection. Not to mention we had to stop our training because of your mess, kitten. We deserve a proper explanation of why you decided to do that.”

Yurio only looked to the floor, not wanting to be part of the conversation, and not wanting to remember what happened. 

“No comeback?” Victor asked. “Oh well. Kitten, there is a gift for you right above the wardrobe, would you pick it up for mommy and daddy?”

Yurio nodded, excited it might be close to an end. Maybe seeing his tears they would have decided to go easy on him, or something of the sort. 

He picked the object from the top of the wardrobe, and stared at it.

It took him a moment to process what it was. 

A wooden paddle. 

No. It was even worse.

It was a wooden paddle with a little heart carved in the center to add to the pain.

“No way.”

“Come on, kitten.” Mommy said. “Bring it here so we can continue.”

Yurio shook his head. He had been spanked before, but not so many times, not with the threat to take him to somewhere public, and certainly, certainly not with that. 

“Little kitty.” Victor’s voice was emotionless. “Bring the paddle here to mommy and daddy.”

“No.” Yurio said.

He was about to tell them it would happen when Victor grabbed him from behind, took the paddle out of his hands and brought him back to the bed. 

Victor forced him to bend over Yuuri’s lap, with his pants in his ankles, while Mommy took the paddle. 

“Please mommy” he said, fear running through his veins. “Its going to hurt too much.”

But Yuuri Katsuki knew it was supposed to hurt.

He tightened his grasp on the paddle and delivered one firm smack at the boy’s wiggling ass.

Yurio gasped as more tears fell, but he managed to free his hands for long enough to use them to try and cover his own sensitive and abused area.

“No more...Please… Mommy.”

Usually calling Yuuri mommy with tears would make him soften, but it didn't seem to be happening this time. Victor grabbed his wrists and pushed away, allowing Yuuri to continue attacking kitten’s exposed ass.

Five hits. Thats all it took. Five swats with the paddle with the little heart was all it took to break the crying Yuri Plisetsky.

“It was…” Yuri sobbed. “A hard on.”

Yuuri paused.

“What was it, kitten?”

“I got a hard on during practice, and some kid saw, and teased me… So I punched him.” 

‘Oh’.

“Its your fault!” Yuri shouted. “You were supposed to take care of me. To stop that from happening. But all you two have time for is each other. And I never get any of it, unless its for a stupid spanking. I am still horny all the time and you two just ignore it.”

Yuuri let the paddle go, and very slowly, brush the boy’s lower back with his hands. Yurio was sobbing now, hiding his face. And Victor kissed the top of his hair. 

“Kitten, I am sorry.” Yuuri said.

“Daddy is sorry too, little kitty. It seems you are feeling neglected because of us, but we thought you wanted to focus on your goals and improving. We’ll make enough time for you from now no.”

“You promise?” Yurio asked, still hiding his face.

“Daddy promises yes..”

“Mommy too. You are a part of us. We’ll give you enough attention and care from now on, alright? But you have to tell us when you feel like you are in the need of something.”

They waited for Yurio to finish his crying and calm down while brushing his hair and back, still maintaining the previous position. 

“Is the little kitty feeling better now that the truth is out?” Victor asked.

“I guess.”

Victor grabbed his wrists again.

“Then you are ready for the punishment to continue.”

“Wait! Wait! But I told you what happened.”

“Yes, you did, and we are happy you are opening up to us, kitten. But, that doesnt erase your mistakes. First.” The paddle came right backed and smacked Yurio’s behind hard. “You should have told mommy and daddy you felt like you werent given enough attention” Again, the paddle hit his butt and Yurio could feel the little heart on the center. “Second, instead of taking care of it like an adult, you decided to let someone see and punch them.”

“When little kitty acts like a child, little kitty gets punished like a child.” Victor said.

Yurio cried and whimpered in pain when, instead of the paddle, Yuuri’s soft hand came in contact with his butt. It still hurt, his ass was burning, it would be hurt either way, but it was so much softer and nicer than the paddle. 

“Mommy is going to intertwine between the paddle and the hand because kitten decided to cooperate. But only on one condition.” Yuuri said. 

“What is it?”

“I get a feeling you are struggling with your words, kitten. Which is the only way we’ll know your needs. So for the next spanks, I want you to say, Please mommy and daddy, take care of me.”

“Bu that’s so… Embarrassing.”

Victor and Yuuri traded a knowing look.

“Thinking that is what led you to this situation, little kitty. Lets get you used to some phrases shall we?”

Yuuri had picked up the paddle again. And as the delivered the next stroke, he didn't hold back. 

Yurio cried out and Yuuri prepared the paddle again.

“Please mommy and daddy, take care of me.”

“Good kitten” Yuuri said as he spanked him with his hand again. “ Tell me again.”

“Please mommy and daddy, take care of me.”

“Good kitten” Yuuri said. “How about next you practice, Mommy and daddy, please suck me off.”

Yurio looked down, embarrassed, and his hesitation was enough to make Yuuri pick up the paddle again and deliver another blow on Yuri’s behind. 

“Mommy and Daddy, please suck me off!” Yuri said, shyly.

He hit with his hands again.

“Louder kitten.”

“Mommy and daddy please suck me off!” he repeated. 

Yuuri grabbed his ass with his hands, seeing the bright red state they became after the paddle. 

“How about you ask to be fingered next.” Victor said.

“Mommy and Daddy…” Yurio started. “Will you please finger me?”

Another blow on his ass.

“Where would we finger you Yurio? Say the words.”

“In my butthole.”

The paddle was back again and this time it made Yurio jump.

“Say it correctly, starting with Mommy.”

Yurio ignored the tears and said:

“Mommy and Daddy, please finger my little butthole.”

“Again, louder.”

“Mommy and Daddy… Please finger my little butthole!”

“You are doing well, little kitty. We are nearing the end. Ask to be fucked now.”

“Mommy…” He paused to take a deep breath, but it was enough for Yuuri to pick the paddle and spank once. “Daddy…” Yuuri spanked him again. “ Please.” The heart lines of the paddle made contact with his sensitive butt and Yurio wanted to scream. “Fuck me.” Scared of the next blow, yurio corrected himself. “ Fuck my little butthole. Please”

With one final SMACK, his punishment was done.

Both men rolled him to the middle of the bed, where he laid on his side, still cried in pain, each one hugging him from one side. 

“Shh. Its over. Its over.”

“I am sorry!” Yuri said, still whimpering.

“We know.” Victor said. “ We hope you learned your lesson. Including the words.”

Yuri hid his face in shame.

“You know…” Yuuri said. “Nothing to be ashamed of. When Mommy was still new to this, Daddy would put me in his lap several times.”

Victor smiled.

“You always took your punishments very well Vitya.”

“But I also struggled to say what I needed, so Daddy did the same thing we did here, to me back then, so I would repeat the phrases of what I needed, until I was comfortable with them.”

Victor closed his eyes, remembering. 

“Mommy took some time to get comfortable, so I had to bring in the paddle several times.”

Yurio looked up, afraid.

“Several times? Will there be more?”

Yuuri kissed his cheek..

“Not unless you misbehave again, kitten.”

Yuuri nodded until he felt something. Victor. Starting to hold his cock in his hands. 

“Daddy… I cant…”

“Remember what was the cause of the things that happened today? You are needing us. Actually, I think you need Mommy’s expert mouth.”

It was true. Yuuri had the most delicious mouth they had ever experienced.

They switched places and Yuuri was now holding his face, kissing his lips.

“You know if the little kitty doesn't open her mouth, it's not as good.”

Yurio was even too tired to fight it, when the next time Yuuri made contact him, he let himself respond to the kiss, and feel mommy’s tongue inside of him. It was wet and warm, and delicious. 

“I am going to get some things to make the pain go away, and you continue to be nice to Mommy alright. Let mommy take care of you with his lips.”

And Yuuri did. He kissed Yurio’s sensitive neck and chest, and was playing with the small pinkish nippled when something cool was applied to his still aching bottom.

“Just to make it easy on you, baby. But dont ever pull anything like that again or you will have the paddle daily.”

“Yes, Daddy’ He said as Yuuri started to suck on one nipple while playing with the other between his fingers.

But as Yuuri started going down Yurio’s abs, he started squirming. Too many emotions for one day. 

“No, I cant take it now.”

“Yes you can. The whole reason why this mess was started was because your little dick got a little neglected and required some attention. We’ll give it attention now.”

Without waiting for an answer, Yuuri took Yurio dick’s in his mouth.

“Ahhh!” Yurio gasped, overwhelmed. 

“Tsc tsc.” Victo clicked his tongue. “Mommy should have made you beg first. But thats not a problem, cause now you are going to beg me to finger your little… tight… absolutely delicious hole.”

He planned on saying no, but Victor gave a playful smack on his ass. In normal days it wouldn't hurt, but there his ass was so delicate it was almost like he was about to break.

And with Yuuri’s tongue going over him, Yurio couldnt think at all.

“Daddy.. Please finger me.”

“Thats what I like to hear kitten.” 

Of course, Victor hadnt brought up just soothing oil for the baby’s behind. He also picked up the lube to cover his finger and, once the cheeks were properly spread, to drip in the boy’s pinkish butthole.

“You are so beautiful, kitty. Daddy is going to explore your delicious hole now.”

Yurio shook his head, this was too much for him, and yet, Victor didn't care, he pressed one finger inside of him. It was tight, but not too much. Feeling confident, Victor pressed another, penetrating the inside of the puckered hole.

“You are so warm, and tight for me, kitty.” Victor said, spreading and feeling the inner walls, making sure they were covered in lube. “Mommy, would you stop for a moment? I want him on all fours for us.”

Yuuri let go of the young boy’s little penis and let him adjust positions.

Yurio couldn't take it anymore.

“Please…” He said. “I am cant. Its too much.”

“Mommy and Daddy are going to take care of you now, since you were craving so much attention before. And we want the attention you get to be like this, not just from punishments, alright?”

Victor kissed the boy’s red and plump butt. 

“You are doing really well.” Mommy said, getting below him to go back to working the cock he loved.

“Yurio.” Victor said, two long fingers being forced inside of him. “Ask to be fucked, just like we taught you.”

“I cant…”

Victor curled his fingers and was delighted to hear the loud moan that Yurio let out when his sweet spot was teased.

“We just taught you what to say.”

He curled them again.

The boy’s sensitivity was being tested as Victor fingered him and Yuuri licked the head of his dick at the same time.

“Mommy and Daddy… Please. Fuck me.”

Victor pushed down his pants and covered his dick with lube. This wasn't the time to go slow.

He pushed it all at once, feeling the little boy’s warm inner walls try to adjust to his size and he pulled back and forced it all inside once more. 

Victor fucked him hard. Putting it all at once and not letting the boy time to get used to it, Victor pounded hard on the tight butthole around him.

“You are so delicious, little kitty.” He said, grunting. “We’ll make sure to give you all the attention. Everyday at least for the rest of the week, you are going to get pounded like that. Violently and intensively, until you cant doubt how much we care for and want you.”

Victor made sure with each thrust, Yurio’s sweet spot was equally stimulated, and by the time Yurio orgasmed on Yuuri’s mouth, his vision blurred with the emotions, and he fainted. 

By the time he woke up, the two skaters were cuddling with him on the bed. Not vestiges of what had just happened, apart from his sote butt. 

“Yurio.” It was Victor’s voice. “ How do you feel?”

“Tired.’ he said, his head still spinning after the spanking and the pouding. 

“I can imagine, kitten. Mommy is already deep asleep.”

Victor hugged him tighter and for once, Yurio let himself relax on his arms. 

“Daddy” He said. “Will you fuck me again? Please?”

Victor planted a kiss on the boy’s cheeks.

“Of course, little kitty. Anything for you.”


	12. Daichi's & Suga's first time

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry everyone for the delay. Things got hectic. But I am still working on the prompts I received on here and on tumblr.  
> Hope you enjoy this new chapter.
> 
> Ship: Suga/Daichi  
> Tags: First time. Begging. Toys. 
> 
> Setting: Daichi's parents are away and with the house all for them, Suga and his boyfriend start experimenting. Fortunately for Suga, his boyfriend has been studying and prepping and has bought all kinds of things for the two of them.

Daichi was nothing if not a practical man. He believed as long as a method worked, it didn't matter what it was. Equally, if certain objects could help him, all it mattered was how he dealt with them.

“Daichi, I dont know…”

Suga’s voice crackled. 

“Do you trust me?” Daichi asked. 

Suga blushed but nodded.

“We dont have practice tomorrow, so I want to stretch you today as best as I can.”

Suga nodded. They had been talking about experimenting more, but he never expected Daichi to be so… Prepared. They had been dating for long enough, but it was only after a special make out session that got a bit out of control that Suga and Daichi started to have a conversation about doing… More. 

Suga was embarrassed but knew what he wanted. He wanted Daichi. Period. But nothing could be that easy for the older third year. Daichi spent days, if not weeks researching the subject as if there was an exam coming up. Meanwhile, Suga would come to his house, sitting on his lap and kissing his boyfriend, waiting for the time where Daichi would be ready to take him on.

Suga only expected to lose his clothes and be done. But apparently, there was a whole process he needed to follow. 

And it led to that night, with Sugawara bent over his boyfriend’s bed, while Daichi was pulling on his shorts and kissing the skin. Right above his hips. The soft curve of his ass. His sitspots. The kisses were wet and Suga could feel every movement the warm tongue.

Daichi grabbed his ass with both hands and parted the asscheeks for him to see his objective. He had instructed Suga on how to clean himself according to his research and although it hadn't been in his previous plan, Daichi was too curious, holding himself for so long, he licked the little rosy hole, feeling it twitching against his mouth.

Suga let out a little whimper as he arched his back, reacting to the strange feeling. 

“Daichi…” He moaned.

Daichi was curious. He needed to know what it would happen. What would happen if he twirled his tongue around the hole, if he licked all the way from the ball to the little hole, if he put a bit of the rim between his lips and just sucked.

The answer to all of them was more or less the same, Suga would wiggle, moan, say “Daichi” in that voice that was so hard to say no to. 

“Does this feel good?” He asked right before sucking again. 

Suga nodded, only to remember Daichi wasn't looking at his face.

“Y-yes.” he said. 

Glad to have confirmation, Daichi was going to indulge his curiosity a little bit more, and the tip of his tongue entered the tight pinkish hole.

“Ah!” Suga gasped. 

Suga was so so tight, he could only enter the tip of his tongue. In order for them to continue what Suga had begged him to do, Daichi would have to work hard.

Daichi took away his tongue, but continued spreading the cheeks apart. The vision of Sugawara’s little hole too enticing for him to ignore. 

“You are very tight babe. Its going to take a while to stretch you well enough.”

Suga’s erection was already throbbing and leaking precum. It wasn't fair.

“But.. But… I want it now. I need you now.”

Daichi kissed the top of his ass again. It was time to prove a point. He put some lube into his index finger, and without warning, entered the little virgin hole. 

“AH” Suga gasped, and Daichi could imagine. He only had a single finger in, and still the inner walls pressured around it.

“You are too tight. If one finger is a lot, can you imagine how it would feel to have my entire penis inside of you?”

Suga squirmed with the finger inside of him. He knew Daichi had a point, but he wanted it too badly. 

“You can say cock, babe.” Suga said. “And I dont care. I want you so much. I want you to take me.”

“I am going to put another finger now. And you are going to learn some patience.”

The second finger entered Suga and the boy thought he was already stretched to the limit. There was nothing else bigger that would be able to fit him. There was no way. 

“Hurts…” He said, low.

“Then you can only imagine how it would hurt if it were my fat cock inside of you now. We are taking it slow.”

“I dont care if ah.. If hurts .. ah.. If its you.”

Daichi started scissoring the hole, seeing how much the stretch could be forced with each of Suga’s gasps.

“You are adorable when you are like that.” Daichi said. “My beautiful angel gets so horny. So horny for me. Despite how perfect you sound when you beg, I am not going to hurt you. Ever.”

Suga whimpered.

“My plan was just to stretch you out for later, but since you are so needy for a release, I think I bought just the right thing.”

Daichi took the fingers out of the little lubed asshole. And Suga felt a surprising emptiness. Although the stretch was strange and hurt a little, he loved the touch of Daichi’s hands. 

Suga knew that during his research, Daichi had bought a bunch of things he saw on the internet that were supposed to help them. He never saw what was inside the box, apart from the cold lube currently dripping from his asshole. 

He looked back to see what he was doing, but Daichi wasn't going to have it.

“Keep your position.” Was all Daichi needed to say for Suga to stop trying to spy what was about to come next.

“Relax” Daichi said, as he kissed his neck, landing kisses in his spine, going all the way to his tail bone. Sugawara thought maybe he would continue with the licking and sucking from before, but Daichi had other plans.

“I am going to put something inside of you now, babe, to help with this situation.” Daichi said. “No, its not my cock cause you cant take that yet.”

Now, Two fingers returned to his asshole, Sugawara gasped with the intrusion. It was just two fingers, there was something else. Between the two fingers, Daichi had something else.

“Whats that?”

“This is a bullet vibrator, I have to place it next to your prostate and then…”

Suga’s back arched with the increased sensitivity he hadnt expected.

“I guess I found it.” Daichi said. “Now with my free hand, I turn this on”

The thing.. The thing inside Suga started to shake, to vibrate, next to the very very sensitive spot. 

“Ahhhh” Suga tried to move, to take it away from the sensitive place, but the hand made sure it was being firmly pressed against his prostate.

“I am going to milk your prostate to see if that stops you from being thirsty to the point of hurting yourself.”

“I still want you to fuck me ah as hard ah you can, Daaaichi.”

He increased the intensity of the vibration and took the remote out of the way. With his free hand, Daichi grabbed Suga’s dick and stroked him with the leftover lube in his hand. 

“AH Daichi!” He whimpered with a new pleasure he never felt before in his entire life. 

Daichi sped up the stroking in the head of the cock, and secured the bullet vibrator, making sure its vibrations were being directed right towards the most sensitive spot, the one that made Suga’s eyes roll back into his head as he came with a scream of pleasure.

Daichi continued stroking and pressing the hole, making sure all was out while Suga was still moaning.

“Daichi.. Daichi…”

“Yes baby?”

“That was the best … thing I have ever felt.”

Daichi let the cock go and pulled the small vibrator out, and kissed the curve of the asscheeks.

“You are beautiful, Koushi. I want you so much. You know that. I want you so bad. But I am not hurting you, not hurting your beautiful body in any circumstance.”

Suga nodded.

“I know.”

“Well. Lets continue.”

Suga looked back in surprise.

“Are you going to fuck me now? While I am still so sensitive from your hands? Fuck Daichi.”

Daichi went back to the box, looking for the thing he needed.

“Nope. Not tonight. I will eventually fuck you right after making you super sensitive, yes. But not now. You still cant take more than two fingers without feeling pain, and I cant spend the whole night with a hand on your ass.”

“Cant you?”

“You are naughty, my little angel.” He said, passing the lube on the toy he had been meaning to experiment for a long time. “I am going to put something called anal beads inside of you now. The more I put, the larger and wider they get. The last one is the biggest one, so prepare yourself. Then, you are going to spend the whole night with them inside of you, stretching you open, and maybe tomorrow I can take your virginity.”

“Daichi?” Sugawara, asked, wondering if he heard it right. “The whole night?”

“Yes.”

Daichi wasn't waiting for confirmation, he pressed the first bead, which was about the size of the bullet from before, inside the boy’s twitching virgin hole. He gasped with the intrusion. 

“The whole night? I cant.”

Daichi wasn't having it. He pressed the second bead, which was about the same size, and the third one, which was bigger, inside him.

“You can and you will. If you try to be naughty and take them out, not only you wont get my cock tomorrow, you will also get a good old spanking for being naughty, how does that feel?”

Suga shivered at the idea. He knew why Daichi was doing this. He had seen Daichi’s cock before and it wasn't just big, it was really thick and fat. It would tear him apart and split him in hald without enough preparation. The beads were just getting bigger inside of him, and he gasped and whimpered with each one. 

“I will, Dadchi.” He pressed his face against the pillow as the next bead was pressed against him, forcing all the others to move further and enter him deeper.

“There is only one more, and I will go slowly, little angel. Try not to squirm as much, I cant hurt you.” 

Suga grunted. He thought that had been the last considering how his inner walls had been forced to expand. If there was one more, he wouldn't be able to take it. Would he?

“Take a deep breath and relax.” Daichi said, his voice serious. 

Daichi finger now explored the entrance, trying to make it expand without tearing it up. Suga obeyed, he trusted Daichi more than anything. 

The next bead started to make the way inside of him, and Suga could not call it bead anymore, it was big, almost the size of a tennis ball. He whimpered against the wall as the other little balls were forced even deeper inside of him.

He gasped as his asshole engulfed the entirety of the last ball. It was so big and Suga felt so full, tears went down his eyes.

“There there.” Daichi said, kissing the rim, the crack, and the curve of his ass. “You took it all. You are so good Suga, babe.”

Daichi got up and kissed his neck, while Suga was still hiding his face with the pillow. Picking up the boy’s legs, Daichi raised them so he could completely relax on top of the bed, while still hiding his face.

“My angel, mine or yours?” Daichi asked. 

“Yours” Sugawara said, voice muffled.

Daichi opened his closet and took away one clean underwear, one of his largest pjs. Sugawara loved wearing his clothes when he could. And Daichi always thought he looked adorable in them. 

He went back to the bed, where Sugawara was laying on his stomach, squirming with the new object inside. 

“Alright, Suga, just turn around. I want to see you”

He did it reluctantly, feeling the weight shift to his stretched butt and whimpering.

“Okay, Dadchi.”

Daichi cleaned the few tears still in his face.

“You did very well today, babe. Now lift your hips for me.”

He complied and Daichi dressed him with his own underwear. And the pants of his pjs, delighted to hear the little moans whenever he moved.

“Its real big” Sugawara said, his face still red and flustered.

“Yes. I am also real big, and you know that. Now sit down.”

Suga complied, not expecting that once he sat down, putting more weight on his butt would make him gasp as he felt the intrusions deep inside of him.

“Daichii..” He moaned.

“You are doing good.” He dressed Suga in his shirt. Which was of course too big, and Suga just looked perfectly adorable. “I am going to turn off the lights now, ok? And then I am going to cuddle you until you relax and fall asleep.”

Suga nodded. That part was always incredible, the lights were off and Daichi hugged him tightly, not letting him let go.

“You did really well, babe. You looked so perfect and so hot, I wanted to eat you right up. Did I mention how good you tasted?“

Suga looked down, blushing, and didn't respond.

“Now you feel shy huh? Not when you were begging to be fucked by my fat cock huh?”

Suga pressed his face further in Daichi’s chest, trying to hide himself. 

“Thats okay. I am going to take care of you know. Just focus on relaxing my little angel.”

Suga thought it was impossible, considering the thing on his ass, but he had been exhausted from the day before, and all that Daichi had done to him had took a lot of his energy too. So all it took were a few minutes of calming words and delicate caresses for Suga to fall asleep.

None of them made it through the night.

Suga woke up with an erection so hard, he felt like he was about to explode. Now that the pain of the stretch had subsided, the beads had made him feel all kinds of weird.

He looked through the curtains. The sun hasn't risen yet. 

“Koushi…” Daichi said. “Are you okay?”

Suga tried to look at him, but it was so dark he couldn't see anything.

“I … Sort.”

“What is the problem?” Daichi asked, worried. “Are you still in pain? Were they too big for you? I knew I shouldn't have rushed this. I will take them out right away.”

“No…” Suga took Daichi’s hand and placed it over his crotch. “Thats the problem.”

“Oh.”

“Then I think its a good thing that I am also with the same problem.”

Suga didn't need to see to be able to imagine how hard the captain must have been. Daichi had assured Suga the night was about him and no one else, and he didn't need to be relieved, because Daichi was too selfless. But after a night of rubbing and no release, Suga could imagine very vividly the size of the captain’s erection. And he knew he was right as he stroked the large member through the underwear.

“I cant wait until morning, Daichi. I want you to take me now. I waited. I am as stretched as I can possibly be. Please, I am ready for you.” He came closer, licked the side of Daichi’s ear, and sucked his earlobe. “Please, Daichi, fuck me with your big fat cock.”

Daichi held his chin and pulled him for a kiss.

“You are being naughty Koushi, my angel. But I am at my limit too. Let me just turn on the light.”

For a moment, Suga felt embarrassed about the intense fluorescent light to illuminate his erection and twitching asshole, but instead of the bright light from the room, Daichi only turned on the lamp from his desk.

“How does that look?” he asked.

“Perfect.”

“Koushi, babe…” Daichi started, going back to the bed. “I know it feels like you cant wait, but if you want to do it later, or some other time…”

“I want it now, please. I have been good. I need it now.”

Daichi took of his shirt and kissed his nipples and his abs.

“You know, I am going to take them out carefully, but you cant scream or be too loud at 3 am, alright?”

He started to take away the pants, and seeing how delicious Suga’s dick was, he licked his lips, ready to taste more of him, when Suga held him by his hair.

“Dont… If you try that now I might cum too fast. I want my next orgasm to be once you are inside of me. Completely.”

Daichi nodded, picking one of the pillows and patting it. “Alright. Come one. Hips here, so I can take our little toy.”

Suga obeyed but not without a little: “There is nothing little about this toy.”

Now in position to give easy access to Daichi, Suga felt the cold liquid in his entrance once more.

“Daichii” he said.

“Sorry, its going to make coming out easier now.” Daichi knew Suga was very sensitive to temperature, but there wasn't much he could do since going without lube wasn't an option. “Take a deep breath now. It might hurt a little to get them out. I’ll pull the first one on three. Will you count for me?”

Suga took a deep breath while Daichi held on the little rope that connected the anal beads.

“One… Tw..”

Daichi pulled the largest anal bead, a sphere, the one almost the size of a tennis ball from inside Sugawara with a single push.

“AH!” Suga screamed, feeling the thing push past his sphincters and open him up completely. He was so stretched out, he could feel the cold air inside of him. 

“Naughty angel, try to be less loud” with that he pulled another one, and another one, while Suga squirmed under him, trying not to make so much noise. 

Daichi looked at him, proudly.

“I feel…. Empty.” Suga said.

“Not for long” Daichi said, but he couldn't stop staring. Sugawara Koushi’s little asshole was now stretched and gaping. Gaping. Because of him. “You are so beautiful.”

Suga hid his face and shook his ass. “I want more. Please.”

Daichi spread lube all over his cock, and even more directly at the gaping entrance. 

“I am going to take you now, Koushi. You ready?”

“Yes, please. I have been ready for years. Fuck me.”

“Roll on your back. I want to see your face while I do it.”

Sugawara promptly obeyed. 

Daichi lifted his hips, and Suga’s leg wrapped around his waist. 

“I am ready. Just take me.”

Daichi nodded and aligned his cock with the gaping hole, dripping with lube. And still looking at Suga’s blushed face, he penetrated the butthole with only the head of his penis.

Automatically, new sensations flooded him, although stretched, the inner walls were warm and wrapped around his dick, tightening on his sensitive member. 

“Daichi…” Suga said, overwhelmed, arching his back.

Daichi held on to his hips to make sure he stayed in place.

“Does it hurt babe? Do you want me to stop?”

“Please. I want more. More of you. All of you.”

Still holding his hip, Daichi started to push more and more of himself inside the boy. Suga could not have taken that much before the stretch, it would have ripped him open, and he knew it because the deeper he went, the tighter it got. 

“First half in” Daichi said. “Can you handle it? Do you need to stop?”

“Fuck it Daichi, just put it all inside of me at once. Just fuck me mercilessly. You wont hurt me… Just, please… I need it all. Now.”

Daichi looked at the lustful face Suga had, blushing, and twisting with either pleasure or pain. 

The warm sensations around his dick were too intense. While still stroking Suga’s cock with his hand, Daichi hammered all that was left of his dick inside Suga’s sensitive hole, grunting with the experience. 

“WAH!” He lost control of his voice “Da.. Daichi wait… I cant…”

“Koushi?” Daichi asked worried. He thought he had done the right thing.

“Ta-take it out...”

Daichi looked down, and carefully pulled the cock out. He was still so hard. He was going to apologize for it, when Suga interrupted him.

“I think I was about to come. Just give me a minute. I dont want to come too soon and spoil the fun and ruin your first time.”

“Ah”

Daichi fell to the bed and hugged him, hands flowing to his buttcheeks.

“Then start out with that, Koushi. For a moment I thought you were hurt, and it was my fault.”

“Sorry. Its just a lot.”

“Also. There is nothing you can do to ruin it, alright? You come when you come and its going to be great nonetheless babe.”

Now understanding the situation, Daichi went back to rubbing the boy’s little hole, twitching in excitement. 

“But… But…” Sugawara said. “I dont want to come before you. Or too soon. You do so much for me already. I want us to come together, and you spill everything inside of me. I want that. So much.”

“I see. Well. Would you be willing to try something a little different?”

Suga nodded.

“Then close your eyes for a moment.”

Suga obeyed, and heard the sounds of something being opened. The box probably. But he didn't know of anything that could help with his particular problem until he felt something cold wrapped around the base of his dick.

“Daichi?” He asked, eyes still closed.

“This is cock ring.” Daichi said. “Look now. Its going to help your orgasm be delayed for quite some time. How does it feel?”

“Strange.“ Suga said. “But I want you back inside me. All the way. If its going to keep me from loosing it too soon, I want you to put all your fat cock at once and pound me as hard as you can.”

“You forgot the magic word, little angel.” Daichi said, but he was already re arranging them into their previous position.

“Please, Daichi. I am begging. I am begging you to fuck me as hard as you can and then come inside of my asshole.”

“Fuck.” Was all Daichi could think, because the feeling of hammering it in had been too good, too intense to be ignored.

So, although he felt he shouldn't, as the boy was slowly getting tighter again, Daichi aligned with cock with the entrance and with a single push, penetrated Suga all the way to the hilt at once.

“OH. More.”

Daichi didn't care about the noises anymore, he grunted, pulled back and hammered it all in again, and again, each followed by a loud OH, coming from Suga, who was being stretched open and fucked by Daichi’s thick cock.

Know with the ring, Daichi went back to stroking Suga’s dick while he fucked the hole.

“OH. This is…” Suga moaned. “ Too good. Too good, Daichi. Dont stop.”

In both ends, Daichi up picked the pace, stroking the cock and penetrating the asshole, making sure his little angel was feeling as good as he was.

Suga’s eyes rolled back, with the blood pressuring in his dick, Daichi’s hands and worse off, Daichi’s massive cock…. He squirmed every time the sensitive area inside of him was teased. And that same area felt like it was about to bust at any time. 

Suga moaned. “Daichi, please, cum inside of my ass, fill me up to the brim with your semen. “

“I am real close babe.” Daichi said, grunting with each hump. ‘I am not going to last long with your moaning, and your dick in my hand and ahh your little asshole, so so delicious for me.”

Suga moaned.

“Fuck me as hard as you can. This.. ahh… is to be… the best ngh.. Orgasm of your lif ohhhh”

Daichi had no idea how Suga could even speak as his asshole was being destroyed by this fat cock going deeper than anything he felt before. Daichi could barely utter words without losing himself with the pleasure.

“I love you, Koushi.” He said as he pounded as hard as he could. “So so much.”

The butthole was squeezing against him, trying to milk his cock, and Daichi knew it was too much.

“I love .. uhh… You too..” Sugar said, as his butt bounced with every attack on his poor virgin bottom.

“I am taking it out and we can do it together. I am too fucking close now.”

Daichi released the ring from the dick, and immediately went back to stroking the head, and pounding on the hole.

“Come inside of me, Daichi…”

Those words were enough, Daichi hammered his fat cock as far as he could possibly go, and as the walls squeezed him tighter than ever before, Suga came, semen flying everywhere, his asshole and cock the most sensitive it had ever been.

The look of pure pleasure and delight in Suga as his vision went white drove Daichi over the edge, and he came, just like the boy asked, deep inside his anus. 

“Fuck.” Daichi grunted, falling on top of Suga, dick still inside.

Sugawara wrapped himself around Daichi again, trying to get as close as possible.

“Thank you.” he said. “I loved it. I love you.”

“I love you… Do you want me to take it out so I can clean you now?”

Suga shook his head.

“Not yet… I want to continue feeling your fat cock and your cum inside of my asshole for a little bit more.”

Daichi smiled. It wasn't a surprise.

“You have such a dirty mouth, little angel. You cant never use such words in front of the team, you know that?”

“I know. But what if I did? Are you going to make me bend over and spank my ass?”

“You are too naughty and horny for your own good, Sugawara Koushi.”

“Thank god I have you then.”

Sugawara snuggled closer to him, and Daichi wondered if he was going to just fall asleep like that, when Suga said:

“Tell me once you are rested enough for us to go for a round two.”


End file.
